Serena Snape and the Talisman of Chronos
by Redbells
Summary: It's a new school year, and Serena is adjusting to life after her last year. But before she can get acquainted with having a new father, something happens to turn her life backwards, literally! Serena and the trio get trapped back in time in this sequel.
1. Number 12 Grimmald Place

It was a warm summer day, and a girl of seventeen with long, curly black hair and bright green eyes was now standing outside with her father, staring at two doors. One was labeled number 11 and the other 13. Curious she looked at her father, who pointed back to where she was just looking. Before her eyes, a door appeared, bearing the number 12.

"Here we are," he sighed picking up her trunk.

Serena Snape had only just come to discover the most important thing in her life a few weeks ago. She had discovered who her real father was, and had also finally come to peace with her mother as well. Last year she had transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the wizarding school in France, which was the most intelligent thing she had ever done. She had met three incredible people who she had come to call her friends, and had come face to face with a terrible wizard by the name of Voldemort.

"Serena! I haven't seen you since that night at Hogwarts," a young witch came out of the kitchen and whispered quietly.

"Nice to see you again, Tonks," Serena said smiling.

"Let's go take you're things to your room," she said.

"Be quiet when you go up the stairs," her father said.

"Yes, Uncle,"

Serena had been forced to refer to him as uncle ever since she found out that her so called uncle was in fact her real father. He was too afraid that when people discovered what had happened it would ruin him.

"Here's where you will be staying," she said, going past the first door and entering the second one on the left. There were two beds, each separated from each other, and Tonks placed her trunk beside the bed closest to the window.

"Here, I've got to be going, I have to go help prepare for the meeting with the Order," she said.

"Oh, all right, thanks for the help," she said.

"No problem," Tonks said turning and shutting the door.

Opening her trunk she pulled out a photograph of her real aunt and uncle, who had claimed to be her parents for over sixteen years. The picture wasn't moving, and they were standing there looking up at her silently. She placed the picture back in the trunk and shut it, thinking she would unpack later. Collapsing on the bed she remembered just how tired she was. They had woken up rather early to get there, her father said they had things to do, but it turned out he just wanted to hurry up and drop her off so he could get things done on his own. She looked over at the small grandfather clock in the corner and sighed at how early it really was. The meeting for the Order would be just before lunch, and Serena wondered if her father would be attending. He said there had been some commotion in Greece when an ancient temple was robbed. The aurors said they couldn't find anything missing. She wondered if Voldemort had something to do with it.

Serena soon drifted into a dreamless sleep as she thought about her father. She wondered if he would ever reveal their secret to anyone, and if she would carry the truth forever.

A loud *crack* brought Serena out of her nap and she looked up into the face of one of her best friends, the one she had been thinking about all summer.

"Ron! It's so good to see you," she said sitting up.

"Dozed off, I see," he said sitting down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mum's busy making lunch for everyone, I swear she's here all the time we might as well move in," he sighed. Apparently the Order had been really busy lately.

"I just arrived this morning," she said sitting up and adjusting her clothes. They had gotten bunched up when she fell asleep.

"Did you apparate? I've been doing it all day," he smiled.

"Yes, I did," she laughed.

They had finally come of age and could now learn to apparate and use magic outside of school. Serena had expected to feel this enormous new amount of freedom. Instead she didn't use this freedom to do whatever she wanted. She still felt restrained for some reason.

"Have you heard from the others?" she asked.

"Just Harry. Hermione probably won't be able to send word. She's in America for vacation," he said.

"Yes, I wasn't really expecting to hear from Hermione until she returned to England," she said.

"Has Harry written to you?" he asked.

"Yes, about a week after I got to my uncle's," she said. Ron just stared at her.

"You still have to do that?" he said in a whisper.

"Yes, he doesn't want anyone to know," she sighed. He just shook his head.

"So, did you and Harry have a chat about his mum?" he asked.

"Yes, he told me what he could remember of her, and what Lupin had said about her," she said.

"That's good," he said looking down at the floor. A strange tension suddenly filled the room, which was thankfully ended quickly by Ginny coming in the room.

"Ron, mum say's were staying tonight, she told me to tell you," she said then looked over at Serena.

"Hey, Serena, didn't know you were here," she said smiling and coming over to the bed.

"Hello, Ginny, did you get back you're O.W.L results?" she asked.

"Yes, she got plenty," Ron said rolling his eyes.

Serena, Ron and Ginny talked about their summer since they left Hogwart's until Mrs. Weasley came upstairs and called them down.

"Oh, I see you have arrived, I had heard you'd be here sooner," she had said.

"I had to stay with my parents for a while before I came to stay with my uncle," she said.

"Oh, well hurry now you look starved," she said hurrying them out of the room and down the stairs.

Several members of the Order were in the kitchen downstairs. Serena noticed Remus Lupin, Moody, and Tonks sitting in the corner talking quietly. Helping Mrs. Weasley was Mr. Weasley and Fred and George.

"Oy, look who it is!" Fred said.

"You're here with Snape then?" George asked.

"Yes, I'll be staying here until the school term starts," she said.

"Be sure and stop by our shop when you go into Diagon Alley," Fred said.

"Will you two hurry up with those plates!" their mother called from a boiling cauldron of beef stew. "All right then," George sighed and put the plates down at the end of the table.

"Mum's been a little irritated. They didn't get very many N.E.W.T's and they started their joke shop," Ron said.

"Is their business working out?" she asked.

"That's what bothers mum so much," Ginny said almost smiling.

"They made so much money their first week open, they had to close to restock," Ron said.

After lunch, Serena, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had the wonderful job of cleaning up the room where a hippogriff had been staying ever since Sirius Black's death. Ron said after Sirius died they let the animal go, seeing no point in keeping him cooped up. There were ferret bones and feathers everywhere. It was slow work as they vanished the bones and swept up the feathers with a broom. Fred and George wanted to keep them and see what they could do with them.

After they were finished Serena went back down to her room and found Harry's owl sitting on the windowsill. She opened up the window and grabbed one of the parchment addressed to her attached to its leg. It flapped its snowy wings and flew over to the window beside hers. Eventually Ron opened the window and retrieved a letter as well. She knew by the handwriting it was Harry. She closed the window and sat down, opening her letter.

Serena,

I just got word from Lupin that I can come and stay at Grimmald Place with you and Ron. You don't know how glad I am that I can get away from the Dursley's. Tonks and Lupin agreed to come and get me, since I haven't gotten my apparition license yet. I won't be able to until after Saturday though, I don't turn seventeen until then. They said they plan to come get me at around eight tomorrow.

By the way, have you heard anything about you know what? I feel so isolated out here.

Be sure and take care!

Love,

Harry

Serena folded up the letter and watched as Ron entered the room.

"From Harry?" he asked. Serena just nodded.

"Wonder if Tonks and Lupin will let us go with them? To get Harry I mean," he said.

"That would be nice, I could meet his muggle relatives," she said sarcastically and smiled.

"Still, they're fun to torture, they are really mean to Harry," he said.

"Let's go talk to Lupin," Serena said.

Convincing Lupin to let them go was not an easy task. He kept saying it was dangerous, what with everything like it is. Serena assured him that they would be fine and were responsible for themselves. Finally he agreed.

"We're going to pick him up tomorrow night, we'll be riding on brooms since he can't apparated yet," he said.

"I don't have one," Serena said.

"You can borrow mine," Moody said coming into the conversation.

"Thank you, but aren't you going as well," she asked.

"Oh, I can't make it, pity though, I think we need more people there if something happens," he said.

"We'll be fine, Alastor," Lupin said. Grumbling, Mad-Eye Moody walked slowly to an armchair beside a roaring fire and sat down.

"It's about time for you to get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow so we can finish cleaning upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said coming over to speak with them. Ron groaned.

"Why do we have to clean? We don't go up there much anyway,"

"Just get up to bed soon," Apparently this wasn't the first time her children had complained about the house. Ginny started up the stairs.

"Where are you staying, Ginny?" she asked her.

"With you," she smiled.

"All right," she said following her up to their room.

"Goodnight, Ron," Serena said as he stopped in front of his room.

"Goodnight you two," he said looking at them both and going into this room. Suddenly there was a crack and Serena heard the twins getting yelled at by a startled Ron.

"Why'd you do that! You could have just walked up the damn stairs," he said.

"You know, it's almost frightening how he's been acting lately," Ginny said closing the door.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked getting into her night clothes.

"Ron's been acting more, how should I say, mature, it's really strange, he's always getting mad at Fred and George," she said.

Serena smiled and thought about how much Hermione would admire that. Then she angrily thought about how she would just like him suddenly because of how he was acting now, and Serena had liked him just the way he was. Was Ron trying to grow up for Hermione?

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked. Serena looked over at her.

"Yeah, just thinking," she climbed into her bed.

Ginny didn't say a word, she just smiled and changed. Serena rolled over on her side and waited for the candle light to be extinguished, and she couldn't help but let Ron enter her thoughts.


	2. The Late Night Rescue

By the time Serena and Ron were ready to go with Lupin and Tonks to go get Harry, they were exhausted. They had spent all morning cleaning up the rest of the house, sweeping and dusting. Serena sneezed every so often because of all the dust in the rooms. Moody handed Serena his broom.

"How is you're flying skills?" he asked.

"They're all right, I used to play Quidditch when I was at Beauxbatons, was chaser on my house team in my fourth year, but then I decided to quit. Wanted to focus more on school work," she said.

"You never told me that," Ron said.

"Well, I didn't think it was too important." She said.

"Maybe you can tryout for the team this year? Fred said he's already decided on a new captain, but he won't say who it is," he said.

"I don't know, with N.E.W.T's we'll be pretty busy," she said.

"At least think about it," he said.

"I'll think about it," she said smiling.

The four of them went outside, mounted their brooms, and looked around to make sure no muggles were out.

"Ready? Let's go,"

Lupin kicked off from the ground, and the other's followed. Serena hadn't ridden a broom since her fourth year, and she had forgotten how wonderful it was to feel the wind in her hair. It was also a slight pain to brush after every game, even if she did wear it in a ponytail. Serena groaned as her hair now whipped violently in her face. She should have remembered to pull it back. She looked over at Ron, who looked like he was enjoying himself as well. Tonks was in front of him, and Lupin was flying in front of her, his robes flying wildly behind him.

A while later, after many close calls of muggle sightings, they arrived in a place called Surrey. As they landed, Lupin reached into his pocket and retrieved some sort of magic device. He clicked it, and the lights from the streetlamps went out on by one. Serena followed the others as they headed over to Number 4. They placed their broomsticks beside the wall of the house.

"Did you see to telling the Muggles?" Lupin asked Tonks.

"Yes, they know we're coming, didn't sound too pleased though," she said as they knocked at the door. Serena heard heavy footsteps and watched as the door swung open, revealing a very plump man looking very irritated. He eyed the four of them and then another muggle appeared, this one was skinner and wore a pink and yellow apron.

"We're here to pick up Harry," Lupin said. The man just nodded and turned around.

Harry had grown a little since the last time she saw him. His hair was as messy as ever, his scar still clear across his forehead.

"I didn't know you two were coming," he said smiling and walking towards them with his trunk and Firebolt.

"They insisted on coming," Tonks said taking his trunk from him. As soon as they left the doorway the door was shut in their faces.

"Wow, Harry I expected more of a fight from them," Lupin said.

"They won't bother with me now that I can do magic outside of school," he said.

"Ready?" Tonks said as she handed everyone their broomstick.

"Is that yours, Serena?" he asked pointing to Moody's broomstick.

"No, I borrowed it," she said.

"Harry, did you know she used to play Quidditch? Maybe she could be on the team," Ron said. Serena was starting to wonder why Ron was being so persistent about being on the Quidditch Team.

"We can talk about this later, we need to hurry," Lupin clicked the Put Outer once again and the lights returned just as they left Privet Drive.

Serena could tell Harry was glad to be out of his aunt and uncles place. He was whirling in and out of clouds, laughing and smiling. He then pulled up between Ron and Serena and they began to talk about their summer.

"So you two haven't heard from Hermione either?" he asked.

"No, we think maybe they don't have owls over in America, they could communicate differently over there or something," Ron said.

"There's no telling, maybe she's just having too much fun," Ron said looking down at the ground below them. Serena sighed as she tried not to think about Ron and Hermione. Maybe he would finally just give up on her this year.

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place and she could tell by the look on his face that Harry was reluctant to go in. He eyed the door sadly and waited until everyone else had come in to follow. "Harry dear! So glad to see you!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was louder than usual.

"Are you mad?" Lupin said whispering.

"Oh, if you mean that portrait, Alastor and Kingsley finally got it down while you were away. We're not exactly sure how, but at least we won't have to tip-toe around the place anymore. That woman was awful," she said. Serena, slightly confused, ignored the subject to help Harry take his things up to Ron's room.

"Are you staying here again tonight, Ron?" Serena asked.

"I thought about it," he said.

"It would be nice to talk again," Harry said looking at him hopefully.

"I will, I will," he said laughing.

Ron turned and walked out of the room to go tell his mum that he would be staying another night.

"Up for a game of Chess?" Harry asked pulling his board from his trunk.

"Sure," she said.

"I'll just go get my pieces," she said walking over to her room and grabbing the chess pieces Ron had given to her for Christmas the previous year. She came back to see Ron sitting on the bed.

"I'm staying," he said.

"All right, now I can finally beat you at Chess," she said.

"Yeah, like that will happen," he said sarcastically.

Serena, Ron and Harry each played each other a few games, and then Ginny came upstairs and wanted to play as well. Ginny beat Harry, which surprised him.

"How?" he said looking at the board.

"I'm good at this game, Serena want to play me?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to bed," she said yawning.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late, at least we don't have to clean up anymore," Ron said.

"Glad I missed it," Harry said putting the game away.

"Goodnight," Serena said as she and Ginny left the room and went next door to their own.

Serena slept very uneasily that night. She felt so uncomfortable in her bed; it was almost as if someone didn't want her to go to sleep. She would wake up in cold sweats and find her blanket on the floor, and would toss and turn so much that she would end up turned completely around. Finally she gave up and decided to go downstairs and get some cold water. Pulling her feet from the blanket she stood up and took a moment to get used to the dark. She then grabbed her wand and muttered "Lumos," hurrying quietly out of the room so she wouldn't wake up Ginny. The stairs creaked loudly as she walked down them. She had no idea what time it was, and wished she would have checked the grandfather clock in her room before coming down.

Filling a silver goblet of water she took a drink and sat down at the table. She found a candle and lit it, muttering "Nox" so the wand light would go out. The whole house seemed to creak around her, and she wondered how old the place really was. She knew it belonged to Sirius Black, and wondered who the portrait woman was that Mrs. Weasley had referred to. The stairs began to creak and she turned her head quickly, her heart quickening. She gazed into the darkness and soon Harry appeared in the doorway.

"You scared me," she said putting down the goblet.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep, too many memories here," he said sitting down opposite her.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," she said.

"It's all right, I would have had to come back to this place eventually," he said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "Because Sirius left it to me, in his will," he said.

"Oh, I see," she looked over at the candle flame and sighed.

"I see Ron's doing well, has he gotten over Hermione yet?" Harry asked suddenly.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"He told me, figured I could help him or something," he said.

"Same with me," she said sighing.

"I'm guessing he hasn't then," he said. There was a silence between them that was interrupted by a cat hissing outside.

"What was that?" Harry said standing to his feet. Suddenly the front door opened and Serena watched as two dark figures hurried into the room.

"Who's there?" Serena said loudly, holding out her wand. When they didn't answer Harry lit his wand as well as Serena, pointing at them, trying to see who was there.

Hermione stood there, tears running down her face. In her arms was her cat, Crookshanks. Beside her was a tall man wearing muggle clothing.

"..S...Serena, Harry, it's just me," she said softly.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? What's going on?" Harry said walking towards her.

"Please, we can discuss it in the morning," the man said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mum…my mum, they killed her," she said sobbing loudly.

"What?!" Harry and Serena both exclaimed. There was a commotion upstairs and soon Lupin was at the top of the stairs looking down at them and holding his wand as well.

"Hermione? What are you doing here so late?" he asked coming down to meet them.

Hermione just turned and sobbed into Harry's chest. He looked rather surprised and tried to comfort her.

"My wife, she was attacked, by people dressed in black cloaks. We were taken by surprise when we were in America, last night, Hermione insisted this was the best place to be," the man said, looking on the verge of tears as well.

"We can discuss it in here, Harry can you get Hermione some cold water?" Lupin lead him into the kitchen.

"I've got it," Serena said grabbing the goblet from the table and handing it to her. She sipped it then sniffled.

"I don't understand, why us?" she said breathlessly.

"Maybe You-Know-Who has a plan," Serena said.

"A plan to kill my mother! What the hell kind of plan is that?!" she looked angry now.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Ron was awake now.

"Yes, it's me," she said crying again.

"What happened? What are you doing here so early?" he hurried down the stairs towards them.

"Some Death-Eaters attacked them in America, they killed her mum," Serena said in a low whisper. She heard Hermione's cries become louder as she buried herself once again in Harry's chest.

"You need to get some rest," Ron said. Hermione didn't say a word, as Harry and Ron helped her up the stairs into Serena's room. Ginny was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hermione!" she got up quickly as Hermione sat down on Serena's bed.

"We'll explain in a minute," Serena said looking at Ginny, who looked concerned. Hermione curled up in a ball in the bed and began sobbing silently into a pillow. They all four turned and left the room, letting her deal with her loss. They went down to the kitchen to listen to Mr. Granger speak about what happened to his wife in America.

"They came into our hotel, we couldn't go anywhere, they had wands and shot strange green lights in our direction, one hit my wife, I knew right away she was dead," he paused to collect himself.

"Hermione insisted we come here, she said it would be the safest place. It took us all day to get here," he said.

"It's late, and you need you're rest, we can deal with this matter in the morning," Lupin said standing up.

"How's Hermione?" he asked.

"She's upstairs in my bed lying down," Serena said.

"Good, now Mr. Granger you can stay in my room tonight, I can sleep downstairs," he said.

"Oh I don't want to be any trouble,"

"Just use my room," he said. Mr. Granger didn't complain further he just walked up the steps.

"Fourth door on the right," he called up to him. He nodded and continued up the stairs and down to the room.

"I'm guessing I'll be sleeping down here as well," Serena sighed.

"There's a couch in the other room if you want to sleep in there," he said.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"I think Moody's got a spare bed in his room," Ron said.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, no one wanted to stay with him because he would constantly wake up thinking someone would get him, rather noisy," he said walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Serena," Harry said.

"Goodnight," she said to the three of them. Ron and Ginny said goodnight as well and headed up the stairs to their rooms. Serena headed off to find the couch and was happy to see it had a quilt lying across the back. Pulling it over her she nuzzled herself into the worn out couch and feel fast asleep, wondering how Hermione would be feeling in the morning.


	3. Birthday's and Head Boy's

Hermione was pretty much as distant as a grieving girl could get for the next couple of days. She stayed up in bed all day and wouldn't come down unless she had to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Serena continued to stay downstairs and sleep in the spare room with the couch, waking up every morning to hear Mrs. Weasley busily cooking breakfast for everyone.

On Saturday morning, Mrs. Weasley came over rather early and woke her up, telling her to get ready.

"What for?" she mumbled sleepily. Then she remembered. It was Harry's birthday. Sitting up she pulled on a black shirt on and some jeans and hurried into the kitchen to help out.

"Hurry! We don't have much time we have to get everything ready," she said pushing her towards the table where Ron was sitting, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's too early," he mumbled.

"Oh, stop complaining and hand me those eggs," Ron did as he was told and Ginny and Hermione came into the kitchen. Hermione looked extremely tired.

"'She feeling any better?" Ron asked his sister quietly.

"She's up and moving now at least," she said. Serena knew it was just because of Harry's birthday that she was out of bed at all. Maybe he could help her to cope with her loss.

After the breakfast was cooked and the presents were wrapped, they all sat down to wait for Harry to wake up. Time ticked by and slowly but surely Harry walked into the kitchen, green eyes wide with surprise.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone said at one, as if rehearsed.

"Wow, what are you all doing?" he said amazed. Lupin was smiling in the corner and Tonks stood next to him, her hair now a deep shade of blue. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were beaming at him with a strange sort of joy.

"We've made you some breakfast so come and eat," Mrs. Weasley turned and hurried over to grab the plates. Suddenly there was a loud *crack* and Fred, George and another red head appeared out of thin air.

"Did we miss anything?" Fred asked.

"Not much, he just woke up," Ginny said.

"Good, we got a little preoccupied, finally got rid of that ghoul in the attic, it was driving me crazy," the new red head said. Serena took the opportunity to ask Ron who the new arrival was.

"Who is that?" she asked leaning over to whisper in his ear. She noticed how he smelled, and tried to push the thought from her head.

"That's my other brother, Bill, he works at Gringotts," he said.

"Where is that lady friend of yours, Bill?" his father asked setting plates out on the table.

"Fleur couldn't make it," he said. Serena sat there for a moment turning the name over in her head.

"Serena, didn't you say you knew Fleur?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes, I remember her," she said suddenly.

"Is this the girl I've heard so much about? It's a pleasure to meet you," Bill stretched out his hand and Serena took it.

"Yes, nice to meet you, I remember Fleur from school, has her English gotten any better?" she asked.

"A little," he said.

"I can't believe he's dating her," Ron said almost jealously.

"Well, time for a bit of breakfast," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

After breakfast, Lupin took Harry to get his apparition license, while Serena went upstairs with the others. Hermione was finally talking a little.

"Father says I can stay here until school starts, he's going to be taking care of a few things," she said watching Fred, George, Ron and Ginny play a game of Exploding Snap.

"Thing's will get better," Serena said.

"I hope so," Hermione lay her head on the pillow and smiled a little as a card exploded in Fred's face.

At least she was smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I…I don't believe it,"

Hermione had just opened a parcel and was staring down at the Head girl badge lying there. It was finally time for them to start their school shopping for their year at Hogwarts, her final year; she couldn't believe she'd gotten that far.

"Don't believe what?" Ron asked after opening his Hogwarts letter.

"I made Head Girl! This is incredible," Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the shiny badge sitting on the bed. Harry and Ginny came into the room as well and they congratulated her.

"I wonder who's Head Boy," Ron muttered.

"No idea," Ginny said. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Hermione, you're Head Girl? Congradulations! I'm so proud," she hugged her, and Hermione seemed a little taken aback.

"Thanks," she said.

"Now let's hurry and get the shopping done and over with,"

Traveling by Floo Powder they managed to get to Diagon Alley in once piece. They first stopped in Flourish and Blotts, where they were loaded up with advanced books on every subject. Then they went into the apothecary to re-stock their potion supplies. Serena couldn't help but by a few extras as usual.

As they left the story Serena found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. She stomached the urge to punch him dead in the face.

"Well, my good moods officially ruined," Pansy stood by him, gripping his arm. Serena's eyes wandered over to the Head Boy badge stuck to his robes. She hoped Hermione wouldn't see it, but it was too late.

"You! Head Boy? Impossible," she said.

"How rude of you Granger, I thought my placement was very wise, all though yours I cannot say the same for, what was Dumbledore thinking," he smirked.

"Let's go," Serena said suddenly.

"Why so soon? I was hoping to hear more about Granger and her muggle mother, how is she by the way?"

Ron and Harry were suddenly on the ground hitting Malfoy as hard as they could. It was as if magic was not enough to shut him up, they had to beat the hell out of him.

"Get off him!" Pansy cried. Suddenly something pushed them apart and Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's eye was blackening and Harry's nose was bleeding. Draco got the worst of it, his nose looked broken.

"What is Merlin's name is going on?" Her father was standing there with his wand, looking ready to give out a few punishments.

"Malfoy insulted Hermione's mum," Ron said.

"You should learn to stay out of people's business, Weasley," Draco said.

"I think you need to go," her father said looking at Serena and her friends. She nodded and turned, glaring at Draco as they left. She was glad to see his now bent nose as it bled freely onto his robes.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione, he's just being the usual arse," Ron said.

"I know, it's just I'll have to deal with him all year, I don't think I can do it," she said almost in tears.

"You'll be fine, beside, we'll take care of you," Harry said.

"Thanks," she said trying to smile. Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug and Serena watched as tears streamed gently down her face. She wished she could handle situations like this, but when it came to other peoples emotions she just couldn't handle it. She never knew that right thing to do, or the right words to say.

"Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink," Harry suggested. Standing up, Serena looked back at her father who was scolding Draco and Pansy, then turned to walk with the three of them over to the Leaky Cauldron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Death Eaters In the Night

Serena's heart beat a little faster as they boarded the train to the Hogwarts Express. It had been two days since their trip to Diagon Alley and Hermione was feeling a lot better. Fred and George had shown them their joke shop, which was running as smoothly as ever.

The look on Mrs. Weasley's face was a little frightening, but she soon got over it when she realized how much money they were making and how good the shop was running. Fred had given Hermione a few treats to cheer her up, though she wouldn't admit to liking them. The night before she had resolved to ignore Draco at all costs, even if it meant hexing him a few times to get her point across.

The Weasley family came to send them off.

"Have fun! And good luck Hermione," Bill said.

"Thanks," she nodded and smiled looking slightly worried about boarding the train. She would have to sit in with Draco and the other Prefects before coming back with them.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't," Fred said. Serena laughed.

"That would be everything," Ron said.

"Hurry up, the train's about to leave," Mrs. Weasley said pulling Ginny into a hug. She then did the same to Ron, Harry and even Hermione. Serena didn't feel too bad, as Mrs. Weasley didn't know her as well as the others.

"Mum…" Ron tried to pull away, slightly embarrassed.

"Be careful," Mr. Weasley said quietly as they stepped onto the train.

"Goodbye!" Harry called as the train pulled away from the station. Ron and Hermione looked reluctant to be leaving.

"See you in a few," Ron said as he followed Hermione to the front of the train.

"Let's find a place to sit," Harry said turning to walk to the back.

They choose the compartment closest to the back and soon began talking about Fred and George's new shop.

"I still can't believe they went through with it. I'm also still wondering how they got the money for it," she said.

"Lucky I suppose," Harry looked at the floor when he said this. Serena watched as the trees flew by and was soon washed away by the thought of the coming year. She wondered how her so called uncle would act now that she knew the truth. Would he treat her any differently? Would he ever just accept what happened and not force her to call him uncle all the time? Thinking of this she rested her head on the window and this caught Harry's attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really, just thinking, how about a game of exploding snap?" she said smiling.

"Um, all right," he said uncertainly.

Ron and Hermione soon came back from their meeting and played a few games with them, Hermione ranting as she shuffled the cards.

"I swear, I don't understand why he's Head Boy, bloody git doesn't know anything,"

"I don't understand it either. A Slytherin being Head Boy is a big mistake," Ron said as he watched her. Serena couldn't help but notice that he was almost staring.

"Ron isn't it your turn to go first?" she said trying to interrupt his concentration.

"Is it? I haven't noticed," he said taking his turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they arrived at Hogwarts the sorting of the new first years began. It was as dull as ever and Serena couldn't help but wish it would end quickly. She wanted a chance to talk to her father. He was sitting up at the staff table looking rather bored, gazing at all the students he would have to teach this year.

Their plates empty and their bellies full they set off for their common rooms after Dumbledore gave his usual warnings and announcements. As Serena had hoped her father pulled her aside in the entrance hall.

"How was you're stay?" he asked.

"It was fine, but Hermione's mum got killed by a Death-Eater," she said.

"Yes, I heard," he said. She knew he wouldn't care much about it, but it was still an attack made by Voldemort's followers.

"Listen, I don't want you wandering around the corridors at night, or outside, actually I don't want you wandering anywhere. It's still dangerous for you, whether or not you realize it," he said leaning closer so no one would hear.

"What are you, my father?" she said angrily.

He just sighed and stared at her.

"Right, I'll be sure and not wander then, Uncle," she emphasized that last word, turned on her heals, and went up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

Serena's mind was brooding. She was so angry that he had spoken to her like a child. She was of age; she didn't need to be told what to do. If he wasn't going to be her father, then she didn't want him acting like he was. Stomping up the last of the stairs she looked up to see Harry waiting.

"Password's 'Fizbit'," he said. The portrait hole swung open.

"Thanks," she said grumpily.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Uncle's giving me a hard time," she said.

"Oh," he said quickly.

Hermione and Ron were both sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Student's were still hanging around the common room, laughing and talking about their summer.

"What's wrong? You look a little irritated," Ron said looking and Serena.

"Snape's giving her a hard time," Harry said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About being careful, no wandering around," she said leaning back in a cushioned chair.

"It's not like he can just waltz into here," Ron said.

"I know," she said nodding in agreement.

"How about we go out tonight? We could go see Hagrid," Harry said.

"Have you lost your mind? We can't go wandering around in the dead of night," Hermione said.

"Oh live a little, Hermione," Ron said. For some odd reason, the idea did seem reasonable.

"Let's go," she said.

"Wait, why are you doing this just after he told you not to?" Hermione asked.

"Because he has no right to tell me what to do, and I'm going to make sure he knows it," Serena said standing to her feet. Hermione stood as well and got close enough for her to hear.

"But, he's your dad," she said.

"He didn't claim me, so I won't claim him," she said. Hermione just sighed and nodded.

"All right, but I'm coming with you so you won't get caught," she said.

"You know you want to go," Ron smiled.

"Shut up," she said.

"We'll have to wait until everyone leaves," Harry said.

"Right," Serena sat back down in her chair and listened to Ron and Hermione as they argued a bit more.

"Don't tell me to shut up," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm Head Girl," she said. Serena just sighed and watched the flames in the fire as the slowly died out.

After the common room was finally empty, Harry headed upstairs for his cloak.

"Wait! I've got a better idea, I learned a new spell during holiday in America," Hermione said.

"Like what? We can apparate!" Ron said.

"For the last time, you cannot apparate on Hogwarts grounds," she said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's the Disillusionment Charm," she said.

"Mad-Eye used that on me back in fifth year to get from Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place," Harry said.

"All right, I hope this works, I didn't get a chance to practice it," she said. Hermione held her wand over Harry's head and tapped it, muttering the incantation. Soon Serena couldn't see him anymore, his body adjusting to his background. She then did the same to Ron and Serena, then to herself.

"All right, let's go," Harry said leading them out of the common room.

The air outside was slightly humid and they all four made their way over to Hagrid's Hut. The lights were still on and Serena could see him moving around inside. His dog, Fang, barked as Harry rapped lightly on the door. Hagrid pulled it open and stood there for a moment staring through them.

"It's us! Can we come in?" he asked.

"Yer shouldn't be 'ere! It's late," the four of them hurried inside and Hermione took the spell off them.

"Good 'ter see you again, Serena," he said kindly.

"Oh, nice to see you too," she said. Her friends had often talked about Hagrid, and she felt bad that they hadn't visited him in a while because of her.

"I 'aven't seen you in a while, what 'ave you been doin'?"

Hagrid engaged himself in a conversation about last year and the incident with Voldemort. Serena just sat there and listened, looking out the window at the night sky.

When their conversation was over Hermione placed them all under the spell again. As they left the hut Hagrid warned them not to come out to his house so late at night. Harry nodded and led the way back to the castle.

"I wish everyone would stop warning us," Harry said. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"It's like someone's after us," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione was about to reply but they heard voices coming from the Forest.

"Wonder who that could be?' Harry said quietly. They went over to investigate and soon found two hooded men hovering over something in one of their hands.

"Master will be very pleased," the one on the right said.

"Shut up, Wormtail! Or someone might hear," the other said.

"Come on, Avery, no ones out here, look," They looked right past them, and then back down to the object in Avery's hand. It looked to Serena like a small crystal bell.

"We have to get this back to the Dark Lord before someone sees us," Wormtail said. Serena could hear the person next to her withdraw their wand. She knew it had to be Harry.

"Wait! Do you hear something?" Wormtail said quickly. Harry acted fast.

"Stupefy!" a bolt of red light erupted from the spot next to her and hit Avery directly in the face. The crystal bell flew from his hands, landing on a jutting rock, and shattered into millions of pieces.

Serena heard Wormtail crying out as the bell shattered, then the world around her seemed to twist and dissolve in front of her. She didn't know what was happening. Her head was ringing and she covered her ears as loud random sounds floated around her. She felt herself falling into nothingness, and screamed.


	5. Stanwood, Greenlee, Perrot, and Wetherby

Serena opened her eyes when she felt herself coming back to consciousness. The others were slowly waking up as well. She slowly stood to her feet and noticed the statue of the Humpbacked Witch over to her left. How did they get back inside?

"What's going on?" Hermione said standing to her feet along with the others.

"I'm not quite sure," Serena said looking around. No one was in site, and somehow they had gotten from the grounds up to the third floor of the castle.

"This is too weird, I think we should go back to the common room," Harry said starting to walk around the corner. Before he could make it he collided head on into someone.

"Watch it!" the person said as they rubbed their head. It was a guy Serena had never seen before. His messy black hair hung loosely in his face.

"Sorry," Harry said stumbling back.

"Watch where you're going next time!" he said.

"I said I was sorry!" Harry said back. The man looked up at Harry and Serena could have sworn she saw him gasp. They looked at him curiously and then another guy appeared at his side, holding onto someone else who looked rather sickly.

"Sirius, leave him alone already, we have to get Moony to the hospital wing before he hurls on my shoes again,"

It was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out and all Serena could hear was her own heart beating. Did she just hear that right? Sirius? Here? What the hell was going on? What had happened back down on the grounds? Serena remembered seeing the bell, and the two Death Eaters. Something had happened down there. Harry looked more shocked than anyone else.

"Si...Sirius?" he said.

"Yes, what do you want?" he said staring at his godson. Harry stood there for a moment, and then looked over at the other guy.

"And, are you James?" he said quietly.

"Yes," he then looked over at Sirius.

"Who is this guy?" he said. Harry looked as if his heart would stop. Serena was just as surprised. Suddenly Harry lunged at James, pulling him into a hug.

"Whoa! What the bloody hell are you doing?" he said loudly jumping back. The guy they had called Moony stood wearily to his feet and looked at them strangely.

"James, is there something you need to tell us?" Sirius said. He had a strange look on his face. James pushed Harry off and backed away.

"I don't know who you are but stay away from me," he said.

"I'm sorry, I just," he was too shocked for words. Serena looked over at Ron and Hermione. They were just staring at the three of them.

"Who are you, exactly?" James asked.

"Harry," he said.

"Harry what?" he asked. He looked over at them, then quickly thought of a fake last name. If James knew his name then things would be worse than they already were.

"Perrot," he said.

"Sounds French, are you transfer students?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Serena said quickly.

"Who are you three? Wondered why we didn't recognize you," James said.

"I'm Serena, Stanwood," she said. Hermione and Ron were quiet for a moment, as if trying to think of fake last names as well.

"Hermione Greenlee," Hermione said smiling shakily.

"Ron Wetherby," Serena watched as a smile spread across his face.

"Well, pleased to meet you but we must be on our way, Lupin here is sick," James said holding onto his friend. Serena watched as they led him to the hospital wing.

"I don't believe this, this can't be real," Harry said, his hands shaking.

"Maybe we should go to Dumbledore? He would know what to do," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron said. "Hermione, you might want to remove that," Serena said pointed to her Head Girl badge.

"Oh, right, don't forget your Prefect badge too, Ron" she said taking it off and putting it in her robe pocket.

"Let's hurry before we meet anymore familiar faces," Ron said removing his badge as well and hurrying down the moving staircase.

Serena wasn't exactly sure how Dumbledore was going to help them, but so far it was the only thing they could think of to do. On the way they asked each other how they had come up with their last names.

"My aunt's maiden name was Stanwood," Serena said.

"Mine is the name of the Hotel we stayed in while we were in America," she said.

"My name was from a name I found in a book somewhere," Harry said. Ron smiled.

"I used Percy's old nickname from Barty Crouch," Harry laughed.

"If I hadn't have been so stunned I would have laughed at that," he said. He still looked a bit shaken up. They arrived at the stone gargoyle and started guessing passwords. After a minute of guessing they heard footsteps behind them.

"Excuse me, you should be in the Great Hall for dinner, what are you doing?" Serena turned to see a rather younger looking Professor McGonagall.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"He is rather busy at the moment," she said.

"It's an emergency," Hermione said pleadingly. She sighed.

"All right then," she turned to the gargoyle and said "Chocolate" and the stone gargoyle moved out of the way revealing a spiral staircase.

"Make it fast," she said as she watched them climb the stairs leading up to Dumbledore's office.

It hadn't changed much. There was still the same old portraits and the same desk and his phoenix was still perched near the door. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and he peered up at them over his spectacles when they entered the room.

"How can I help you?" he said.

"Sir, we have a bit of a problem, we weren't sure who to go to, but we don't know what happened," Harry went on to tell him exactly what happened. He listened patiently and when he was done he stood from his desk.

"I have to say, this is a strange story. I will have to investigate further on the matter, but in the meantime, you will need to stay here. I will tell the staff you transferred from one of the other schools, and in the meantime we will provide you with some spare clothes and an extra room in Gryffindor Tower. Since we don't have much space you will have to share a room," Serena could feel her face turning pink at the thought of sharing a room with Ron.

"You will have to keep your true identities secret. Time is a foul game to play with, and you will have to make sure you do not interfere with anything. No matter how much you wish to," he said.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to go down to the Great Hall for some food, by the way, the Gryffindor password is Lylous," he said turning and leaving his office.

"I don't see why we can't just go home, if he so powerful," Hermione said.

"I think it could be fun staying here for a while, I mean, we did go back in time, and I get to see my parents again," Harry said.

Not wanting to burst Harry's bubble they turned and left the office as well. Serena couldn't help but hope that she would get to meet her mother soon. Then her father entered her mind. She wondered what it would be like to meet a younger version of him. She knew he would be just as foul, but wanted to see him none the less.

As they entered the Great Hall the smell of a wonderful feast greeted them, and they watched as hundreds of students filled their plates with food. They chose to sit at the far end of the Gryffindor table and Serena instantly began looking for her father. She found him sitting near a bunch of suspicious looking Slytherins and we he saw her looking at him he scowled. She then turned her head back to her plate and Harry nudged her in the side.

"What?" she asked almost angrily. She was extremely tired and wanted to go to bed and get her mind off everything.

"It's her," he said. He was pointing down the row of Gryffindors and her eyes landed on Lily. She looked radiant. Her red hair was pulled up into a bun and her Head Girl badge stood out on her black robes. Serena couldn't help but smile as she talked hurriedly to her friends.

"Miss me?" James had come up behind her and she planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry was just staring in awe at the both of them. Sirius came back as well, and even Lupin had joined them. He looked a little better than before and sat down on the other side of Lily and James. Sirius took a seat next to one of Lily's friends. The brunette smiled as Sirius put an arm around her.

"Wonder who that is," Harry said looking at her. "I don't know," Ron said.

"This is too weird, I'm going to bed," Hermione said standing up. Serena took a quick last glance at her mother and stood up too.

"You're right, I need some sleep," she said.

"I still think I'm dreaming, but I'll go as well, you coming too, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Why not," he said standing up.

Hermione said the password and they entered the common room to find it deserted. "Wonder where our room is?" she said. As if someone had heard her, a slip of paper appeared before them.

"You're room will be hidden behind the portrait on your left. Be discrete,"

Hermione read it out loud to her. Serena looked around and went over to the portrait and pulled it back from the wall. There was a corridor leading into a small room with four, four-poster beds. Two against one wall and two against the other. Extra clothes and nightclothes were lying on the beds and candle-light lit up the room.

"Looks cozy," Ron said walking into the room. Serena watched as the portrait swung clothes and was surprised to see that they could still see into the common room.

"Wow, I guess that will come in handy so no one will see us leave," Harry said.

"Clever idea," Hermione said. Serena sat down on her bed and pulled back the curtains on her bed and started changed clothes. Hermione did the same.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked.

"Trying to change clothes," Hermione said.

"Oh, all right," he said. After Serena was changed she pulled the blankets back and got herself snug under the covers. After everyone else was dressed and in bed, Harry blew out the candle on the nightstand near the wall and said.

"Goodnight,"

"Yeah, hope we get this bloody business sorted out tomorrow," Ron said.

"'Night," Hermione said.

"Goodnight," said Serena as she closed her eyes, wondering what sort of things would happen the following day. The one thing that stood out on her mind was the thought of finally meeting her mother.


	6. Confrontations and Conversations

The next morning Serena awoke to find that the others had already left. She sat up and stood to her feet and changed into her robes before making sure no one was in the common room. When the coast was clear she slipped out of the room and out into the corridor and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, here's you schedule," Hermione said handing her a slip of parchment.

"You mean we still have to do school work?" Serena whispered as she slipped in beside Hermione.

"Yes, Dumbledore talked to us before we came in and said that he was still working on what happened. In the meantime we have to take classes. We won't know much, considering they're already almost finished with their second term," she said.

"Really? Did he tell you when exactly we are? I mean, what date we arrived in?" she asked.

"He said it's currently November 4th, 1978," she said.

"Great, now I really won't pass any classes," Ron said.

"It's not going to matter, once we get home we'll have to do it all over again," Harry said.

"Let's hope we get out of this quickly," Hermione said.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up this morning?" Serena asked trying to change the subject.

"You were sleeping so peacefully we didn't want to wake you," Hermione said.

"Oh," she said looking down at her plate.

After they ate they went to their first class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with a Professor named Tiylos, he looked just under fifty and was irritating to watch. He talked profusely with his hands and always called on the Gryffindors, which caused major problems for Ron, Harry and Serena. Hermione seemed to know everything already.

"Ah, Miss Stanwood, would you kindly tell me the deadly creature that we learned about last week?" It took her a moment to realize he had called on her.

"Oh well, I..."

"Professor, if you recall she is an exchange student, she just arrived yesterday," Lily said suddenly. Serena almost smiled.

"Right you are, Miss Evans, then maybe I'll make it easier. What creature can only be repelled by the Patronus Charm and is most prone to attack you when you're sleeping?" he asked once again. Serena had no idea. She just sat there and watched as a few Slytherins snickering on the other side of the room.

"I don't know, sir," she said.

"Well, can anyone else tell me," he said rolling his eyes. Several hands came up and Serena sighed. This was going to be awful.

"Yes, Miss Black," he called on a tall black haired Slytherin girl.

"The answer is a Lethifold," she said staring at Serena. Serena looked back towards the professor, who assured her that is was in fact the correct answer, then continued on with the lesson.

After the bell rang Serena hurried out of the classroom. Hermione was close behind.

"This is going to be so irritating. I hate not knowing the answers," she said.

"Neither do I, but we'll have to deal for now," she said.

"You never get answers wrong," Ron said.

"I do sometimes," she said.

"Not likely," he smirked.

"How embarrassing that must have been, you're first day and you already seemed to have proved you're a daft French girl," Serena turned to face the same girl that had answered the question in class earlier.

"I'm not daft, it's not my problem you are ahead of us," she said.

"Poor thing, she's slow too," another girl came up beside her; she had long blond hair and a look of utmost unpleasantness about her.

"Mind your own business," Harry said.

"Like they could," Lily had stepped in, her head girl badge stuck neatly to her robe.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Evans," the blond said.

"Everything is my business here, so if you don't mind," She glared at the both of them. They just scowled and turned and walked away.

"Sorry about them, they're rude to everyone," Lily said walking up to them. Serena looked over to see Harry staring at his mother, her mother. She smiled and tried not to seem too eager.

"Thanks, I'm Serena," she said holding out her hand.

"Lily, Evans, and this is my friend Shawna," she said referring to the brunette they had seen with Sirius yesterday. She shook her hand.

"These are my friends," she said.

"I'm Harry," he was in such awe of her Serena thought he might fall over.

"Did I miss a fight? I heard arguing," suddenly James appeared behind her.

"Yes, the Black sisters were at it again," she said.

"Damn cousins of mine, I swear we're not related," Sirius said coming from the classroom as well. Lupin and another guy came out of the classroom as well.

"What took you guys so long?" Shawna asked. "Just brushing up on a little Snivelly time," he said.

"Not again, don't you ever just leave him alone?" Lily asked.

"Why should we?" Sirius said. Suddenly her father hurried from the classroom, his hair in his face and his books clutched tightly in his hands. Serena had a right mind to say something, but Lily interjected her thoughts.

"Oh, these are my other friends," Lily said quickly.

"We've met," Lupin said.

"Really? When?" Lily asked.

"Yesterday when Remus here got sick," Sirius said.

"Right, we'd better get down to the grounds, Care of Magical Creatures," Shawna said.

"Let's get going, Kettleburn can be such a prat," James said.

All the classes were the same, the four of them didn't have a clue what was going on and Serena thought Hermione would pass out when she guessed an answer wrong in Transfigurations. After dinner they headed back into the common room and settled down by the fire.

"I'm so exhausted," Ron said. Lily and the others were over in the corner playing chess.

"How does he do it?" James said looking over at Lupin.

"I'm just good I suppose," he said.

"None of us can beat you, I don't think anyone can," James said.

"Care to make a bet? 10 Galleons if I can find someone who can beat you," Sirius said.

"Sure," he nodded. Sirius scanned the room and his eyes fell on the four of them sitting by the fire.

"Hey, what about you?" he said looking at Harry.

"Who, me?" he said.

"You any good at Chess?" Lupin asked.

"Ron here is better than I am," he said. Ron smiled at this and stood to his feet.

"Let's see what you've got," Sirius said.

Ron actually beat Remus after their third game, and Sirius got his 10 Galleons. Serena couldn't believe how well they all got along. Serena noticed how much Harry was enjoying himself. He was finally spending time with his family again and was laughing more than normal.

"So, what school did you guys come from?" Lupin asked when they had stopped playing chess. It was getting rather late but Serena was wide awake.

"Beauxbatons, but we travel a lot," Hermione said.

"Are you related or something?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Then why do you travel together?" Lily asked.

"We grew up together," Serena said quickly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Quidditch game's tomorrow, Slytherin's going to be tough to beat," James said to change the subject.

"Yeah, but we've got our famous Seeker, so I think we'll be alright," Sirius said.

"Don't encourage him," Lupin said. James laughed.

After they had said their goodnights Lily, Shawna, Remus, James, and Sirius headed upstairs to bed. They asked if they were coming and Hermione had told them they'd be up in a minute. After they had disappeared the four of them crept back into their room and got ready for bed.

"It's so great to see them again, see them laughing like that," Harry said sitting on his bed.

"I know, I just wish I could see more of father," Serena said.

"He probably won't speak to you," Harry said.

"I know, but I could try," she said. "I wish I could change some things, like Bellatrix being there, I wanted so badly to just…" Harry didn't have to finish his sentence.

"We can't do anything that might alter time," Serena said.

"I know, I know," Harry said climbing into bed.

"I hope we can spend more time with them," Serena said.

"We should look for them at the game, wonder if the team is any good," Ron said.

"Of course it is, my dad's on it," Harry said proudly. Ron just leaned over and blew out the candles, causing the room to be flooded with darkness.


	7. Brown Eyes In The Dark

All of the students were excited the next morning about the Quidditch match. Serena couldn't help but wonder how good the teams were back then. But now back then was now, and there was really no telling what would happen once James was out on the field. Harry had told her how great of a Quidditch player he was, and she wanted to see if it was true. She listened intently as James went on about how they were going to cream the Slytherins.

"Bettleton isn't that great of a Keeper, so I think we'll have a fair shot at winning the cup again this year." He said.

"As long as you don't get too over confident," Lily said.

"Me? Over confident? Never," he said

smirking.

"Where's Sirius?" Shawna said, apparently trying to change the subject.

"I saw him earlier," Remus said looking over the book he was reading.

"There he is," Harry said. He was practically running at them.

"Padfoot, what's going on?" James said.

"It's Nance, he just got hexed in the corridor by a couple of Slytherin's, couldn't see who they were because I didn't make it in time," he said.

"That means we've only got two Chasers now," Lily said.

"Damn, now we'll have to forfeit," James said.

"Not necessarily," Harry said. Serena looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You could just get someone else to play in his place, I'm sure they wouldn't make you forfeit if you had a spare player," he said.

"But where are we going to find someone who will play? We've only got ten minutes before we have to be down on the Quidditch field," James said.

"I don't know, Moony, you're okay, you think you could fill in?" Sirius asked.

"You know I can't," he said. Sirius sighed and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I've got an idea, why not Serena?" Serena turned abruptly to face Ron.

"Me?" she asked.

"You used to play Chaser at Beauxbatons," he said smiling.

"I can't, I'm not that good," she said feeling her face turning a nice shade of rose.

"Let's see what you've got then," James said.

"What? We don't know how well she plays," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, we haven't got much of a choice do we?" he said. Sirius sighed.

"Fine, but if we loose it's on you're head," he said smirking.

"Are you sure? I mean we have time to find someone else..." she said uncertainly.

"Don't be silly, just get out there and do you're best," Remus said. She sighed.

"All right, I'll give it a shot,"

Five minutes later she was down at the Quidditch Field and in the dressing room, watching as one of the beaters handed her some robes.

"They'll be a little big, but you'll manage, you can change in there," she pointed towards a door on her left.

"Thanks," she said turning and entering the room. She had been right, the robes were a little big but she could easily play in them. She exited the room and found James; he motioned for her to come over to him. He handed her a broomstick.

"This is a Shooting Star model, what sort did you use back in France?" he asked.

"Oh, this kind," she said uncertainly.

"Good, you'll be used to them then," he said. Serena had never ridden on a Shooting Star before, her old broom had been a Comet 260, but she wasn't sure if that had made that model yet.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said.

"Right, here are your team mates, this is Martin and Gwynne, our Beaters, and our Keeper is William over there. Our fellow Chaser is Geoffrey, and our Seeker is Emma," he pointed out the last two, who were talking to each other in the corner.

"Hello," she said aloud. They nodded and James pointed her towards the door leading to the field. The crowd outside was already going insane. It felt so strange to be playing again. She took a deep breath as they lined up and the doors opened and they flew out onto the field.

Serena's heart was pounding with the rush of excitement. Beauxbatons never gave her this much energy and she was anxious to get started as she settled her broom behind James and next to Geoffrey, who stared ahead at the Slytherin team that had just arrive on the field. She noticed that the Black sisters were beaters, and a very unpleasant looking seventh year had flown over to face James. He was apparently their captain. They shook hands and waited for a much younger Madame Hooch to release the Quaffle.

She tossed it into the air and the game began. Serena flew to the left and watched as James held onto the Quaffle followed closely by two Slytherin Chasers. The broom felt uneasy under her but she managed to stay on it as she turned abruptly to the right as Bellatrix knocked a bludger in her direction. One of the Slytherins managed to get a hold of the Quaffle and Serena chased after him, the wind tossing her hair in every direction even though she had it pulled back.

The crowd cheered louder as she zoomed past them, she caught a glimpse of Ron, Harry and Hermione waving furiously. She smiled as she pulled up on her broom and flew closer to the Slytherin who was heading for the goal. Pulling up sharply she managed to knock the Quaffle from his hands and James swooped down and caught it, flying in the opposite direction and scoring.

The game seemed to flash by in an instant. Soon she was on the ground with her team mates, Gryffindor's were running towards them from the stands.

"That was incredible, you guys are so good!" Harry said.

"Thanks, Ron," Serena said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving me the chance to play again, if you hadn't have said something and pushed me to do it, then I would never have gotten on that broomstick," she said.

"Don't thank me, thank James, he's the one who let you on the team," he said.

"Right, thanks James," she said.

"No problem!" he shouted as he was carried off by Lily and Sirius.

Back in the common room later that night, Serena sat around the fire with Ron, Remus, James, Lily and Sirius, talking about that game they had witnessed only hours ago.

"You are pretty good, Stanwood, you should have gotten here earlier so you could have tried out," Remus said.

"Call me Serena, please," she said.

"I always hate calling people by their last names, unless they really get on my nerves, like all the Slytherin's," Sirius said.

"I just do it to be polite," Remus protested. Sirius laughed.

"Do any of you like being called by your last names?" he looked at everyone else.

"Not really," Ron said.

"Settled, it's degrading, that's why I use it on the Slytherin's," He laughed again then looked at Remus.

"Come on Moony, I'm only joking," Remus looked at him warily.

"Yes, I know," he said smiling and picking up a book. Serena looked over to see Harry and Hermione playing a game of chess. Ron was looking at them suspiciously.

"Well, it's late, I'm off to bed." James said standing up.

"So soon?" Lily asked. James yawned and Lily stood to her feet and followed James to bed.

"I guess I'm off too, goodnight," he said nodding to Ron and Serena and following James and Lily. Remus looked over his book at them and sighed, closing it and standing to his feet.

"I'd better follow suit if I want to get any sleep. Goodnight," he said and went up the staircase.

"I don't know if I could sleep if I tried, I'm too wound up from this morning," Ron said.

"Me either," she said choking back the urge to say something she shouldn't. She pushed the dirty thought from her head and reaverted her attention to Harry and Hermione, who had just gotten finished playing. Hermione yawned.

"I need some sleep," she said walking towards the portrait. "Me too, are you guys coming?" Harry asked.

"Just a second," Serena said.

Harry and Hermione slipped in the portrait and Ron sighed.

"Can you believe those two? During the Quidditch game I swear they were sitting so close," he said.

"Why can't you just accept that they might like each other?" she said almost irritated.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"What if they liked each other, it would be a little unfair to stop them," she said.

"I don't mean to stop anything, I just wish Hermione would look at me that way, I know she fancies him, I can tell every time she talks about him," he said gazing into the fire. Serena just stood up and sighed.

"I'm starting to get tired, are you coming?" she asked. He looked at her strangly.

"In a bit," he said.

Lying in her bed she listened intently for Ron to come to bed. Did Harry and Hermione really bother him that much? She was starting to wonder if he would ever give up on her, even if he was faced with the real truth. She heard the portrait swing open and she peered out of her curtains to watch as he crossed the room to his bed. He didn't bother to change as he collapsed on his bed. She turned on her side and was about to close her eyes when she heard movement towards Hermione's bed.

She pulled open the curtains and was curious to find Hermione's brown eye's watching Ron's bed.


	8. Suspicions About Hermione

For the next couple of days, Serena felt the urge to ask Hermione about watching Ron, but then always had an excuse for herself not to. She thought maybe she was just startled and wanted to see what was going on, or just happened to be up and looking in that general direction. She now kept a close watch on her to see if her suspicions were true. She wanted so badly for them to just be her crazy imagination. The only questionable thing Hermione really did for the rest of that week was not yelling at Ron as much as usual. Thinking she was being silly she pushed her assumption aside and tried her best to get better at her classes.

Serena was still doing excellent in Potions. After figuring out what they had already done, she managed to get the hang of it. She had caught her father looking at her from across the room a few times, and wondered if she would get the chance to speak with him anytime soon. She got her chance on Friday after Defense Against the Dark Arts, when James and Sirius cornered him in the corridor and proceeded to pick on him as usual.

"You looked pretty preoccupied in class, Snivelly. Should the Headmaster know why you're so interested in the Dark Arts?" James said.

"That is none of you're bloody business, Potter," he said.

"I think it is," Sirius took out his wand and muttered a spell that sent him flying into the wall.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" Lily asked coming from the classroom.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to rid the world of filth like this," he said pointing his wand at him again. Serena hurried over and looked down at him, he looked so sad and pathetic lying there on the floor, glaring up at Sirius. She wanted to help him, but knew that he would just yell at her.

"Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you," Lily protested again.

"Lily, why do you care so much?" James asked crossing his arms. Severus stood to his feet and pointed his wand at Sirius, causing him to be blasted off his feet and he collided into Shawna.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Shawna cried. Her father just glared at them and turned on his heals, stomping off down the corridor.

"You all right?" Shawna asked Sirius.

"Yes, damn git," he said dusting himself off. Serena ignored Sirius's look of pure hatred and ran off to follow him. She had to do some thing; she couldn't just stand by and let her father be tortured.

"Wait!" she called after him. He had stopped and was now glaring at her as well.

"Come to finish me off? Or just laugh in my face? I don't need it, go away you stupid girl," he growled.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I just want to help, and see if you were all right, I don't like the way the treat you, so pardon me if I sound like I care," she said angrily. He just looked at her strangely.

"Do I know you?" he asked suddenly. Serena was surprised, she was expecting an argument.

"Um, no I don't believe so, I'm Serena," she said.

"Well, Serena, you should also learn how to stay out of other peoples business, and don't let that heart of you're get to big, I don't need your sympathy," he turned and walked slowly down the staircase to her right and she just stood there for a moment. He was a bigger git back in this time than he was in the present! She turned around to face Harry.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I was just trying to help," she said.

"Don't bother, he won't take help, he's too stubborn," he said.

"You're right, let's get to class," she said following him up the stairs to Charms.

Serena couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She felt bad about doing so, but deep down she knew her father was a good person. She didn't bother trying to talk to him again the rest of the day, and that night she lay awake thinking about him. The next morning she resolved to speak to him again. After Potions, she followed him up to the Library, watching as he grabbed a few books off the shelves and sat down at a table in the back. She nonchalantly pulled down a book about famous dark wizards and sat down at a table near him. He just looked up at her looking quite annoyed.

Standing up she slammed her book shut and sat down at his table.

"What do you want?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"I want to talk to you, is that so wrong?" she asked.

"I suppose not, but I would at least like to know your reason behind it," he said looking back down at his book, his black hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I think you're interesting," she said. He looked up at her curiously.

"And why do you think that," he asked.

"I just…I don't know, I thought since we were both good in Potions…"

"I hate Potions."

"Then why are you doing so well?" she asked.

"Just because I do well in it, does not mean I have to like it," he said.

"You've got a point," she almost smiled when a smirk crossed his lips.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Then bugger off, I have work to do," he said looking back down at his book. Serena stood up and left the library with a smile.

"Where were you? We were looking everywhere," Ron asked.

"Don't get you're knickers in a twist, I was in the Library," she said.

"I don't wear knickers," Ron said. Serena laughed.

"What class do we have now? I forget," Harry asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione said.

"Let's go then," Harry sighed.

` After dinner that night, Serena, Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed in the common room to watch James and Remus face off in another game of chess. After a while Remus asked Serena to play.

"Me?" she asked.

"Why not? Since you're good at Quidditch let's see what you've got at Chess," he said.

"All right, but just one game," she said.

Three games later and Serena had only won once. "Not so good at chess, now are you?" Sirius said.

"I'm not that bad," she said defensively.

"Yes, but at least she won one game," Remus said smiling.

"Look's like Ron fell asleep," James said.

"That means no victories over Moony tonight," Sirius said. He looked so peaceful curled up in the chair by the fire.

"It's late, time for bed," Lily said suddenly.

After everyone else had gone upstairs and up to bed, Serena and Hermione woke up Ron.

"Hurry up and get inside the portrait before someone sees you," Hermione said opening it.

"I'll get him to bed," Harry said.

"No, I'll do it," Hermione said pulling Ron from Serena's grip and helping him into the room. Serena and Harry followed. Ron sat down on the bed.

"Don't know why I'm so tired." He said falling back on the bed.

"Just go to sleep," Hermione said pulling his feet onto the blankets. Serena looked at her strangely, and watched Harry, who was doing the same.

"Goodnight," Hermione said smiling and walking over to her bed, pulling the curtains back. Harry looked dumbfounded. Serena just shook her head and went over to her bed and closed her curtains as well, not bothering to change. She just stared at Hermione's bed. Closing her eyes she tried to dig into her mind, but it was no used considering she didn't have eye contact. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let Ron's snored take her into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning she marched straight over to Hermione and asked if they could talk in private.

"Yes, Serena, what is it? Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I want to know something," she said looking over her shoulder at Ron and Harry, who were looking suspiciously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to know…if you have feelings for someone other than Harry," she said. She was so scared to know the answer she was putting it off.

"Who did you have in mind?" she looked at her strangely.

"Well…Ron," she exhaled at this and then her heart began to beat furiously against her ribcage.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"As a matter of fact, I do,"


	9. A Full Moon In Hogsmede

"What?" Serena was taken aback. It wasn't right; she couldn't like both Harry and Ron.

"Why? Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"Well, yes it does," she said, her lip quivering.

"I just, I've been friends with them for so long, and I just don't know why I like them both so much, suddenly I woke up and thought, Ron isn't as bad as I thought he was," she said.

"Which do you like better?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm not really sure, why are you asking me all this?"

"It's nothing, just curious, but I have to go run to the library, I'll see you in Transfigurations," she said turning abruptly and leaving the Great Hall.

Serena tried to avoid Hermione as much as possible for the rest of the day. The very thought of Ron and Hermione together made her skin crawl. To think that the very thing Ron craved most he could have at any given moment. She pushed the thought away and sighed as she entered the Library after their final class of the day. Opening up her Potion book she sat back in a chair and began her homework. She didn't bother going to dinner because she didn't want to see Hermione, or Ron and Harry for that matter.

"What are you studying so hard about?" Serena looked up to see Remus looking down at her. She held up her Potion's book.

"Ah, I see," he said.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not feeling too well, I was about to go to lie down when I saw you sitting here," he said.

"Well, thank you for stopping by but you should really see the nurse, you don't look so well," she said.

"Good point," he said looking out the window at the setting sun.

"I must be off then," he said.

"Hope you feel better," she said.

"Thanks," he said smiling and leaving the library.

After Serena had finished her Potions and Charms homework she headed

back to the Gryffindor common room. She met Harry, Ron and Hermione on the way there.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Harry asked.

"Wasn't hungry," she said. He looked at her curiously.

"You sure? You don't look so good," Ron said.

"I'm just tired, so much work lately," she said entering

the common room after Harry had said the password. Harry and Ron sat down on some chairs in the back since the ones beside the fireplace were taken.

"I don't think you're tired, Serena, something else is wrong," Hermione whispered. Serena just glared at her.

"Who are you to tell me what's wrong?" she said.

"I'm just saying, I want to know why you got so upset about what I told you this morning," she said.

"That is not the issue here, and it's really none of you're bloody business," she said.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione's eyes widened. Serena just shook her head.

"If you haven't figured that out yet, then you're not as smart as I had hoped," Serena turned and proceeded out of the common room, her books still clutched in her hands. Her face was red with anger and she just muttered a few choice French words under her breath.

"I want to get out of here," she sighed once she got to the end of the hall. Suddenly a door appeared before her, and she recalled the Room of Requirements. Maybe it would finally take her back to her own time. She opened the door to reveal a dark circular stone room and spiral steps leading into the floor.

"Better than nothing I suppose," she mumbled to herself.

While descending the stone staircase she thought about what had just happened. Hermione had deserved it, but revealing the fact that she liked Ron to Hermione wasn't the smartest thing to do. But knowing Hermione, she wouldn't tell him because it could jeopardize any chance she would have with him. Why didn't she just choose Harry? Why did Ron have to come into play at all?

Serena soon reached a large steel door. Turning the handle it made a loud creaking sound as she swung it back. She stepped out into the cool night air.

"How did I get out here?" she suddenly asked herself, looking behind her. She came out of an old house that looked like it had been uninhabited for quite some time. When she realized that she was in Hogsmede she turned and followed the glowing lights of the light posts.

Serena passed by the Three Broomsticks, looking inside to see people sitting inside it drinking a variety of drinks. The warmth of the place looked rather tempting, but she knew that going in would mean risk getting caught. She wondered if Harry or Ron or even Hermione would go looking for her. Turning she continued down the road and pulled her cloak tight as a couple of wizards passed by, looking at her strangely. When she turned a corner she nearly ran into another wizard. Gasping she jumped back and proceeded to apologize.

"Terribly sorry," she said starting to walk away.

"Not so fast," he purred, pulling on her arm and making her face him. She nearly gasped when she saw those grey eyes.

"What is a young Gryffindor student such as yourself doing out on the town on a school night?" he asked.

"None of you're business," she said coolly.

"I believe it is, I could call upon some select few people and they could report you," he said looking over her shoulder. She turned to see a wizard in black standing over by the pub, Hogs Head.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just you're name, for now," he smirked.

"It's Matilyn," she lied. "I am Lucius Malfoy, it's a pleasure," he said kissing her hand gently.

"Get out of here before I change my mind to turn you in," he whispered. Serena jerked her hand away and ran as fast as she could. What was he playing at? She knew that he was a Death Eater back then as well, and she wondered why he didn't question her further. She reached the large oak tree beside the Shrieking Shack and sat down at it to catch her breath. She needed to get back to the school before someone really did catch her. She looked around her and then tried to remember where the steel door and the old house was, but couldn't recall the exact place. She remembered the Three Broomsticks, but was now too tired to go and see if it was in that direction. She sighed, leaning her head against the trunk and looking up at the glowing full moon. Its radiance made Serena's eyelids become heavier, and before she could realize it, she had drifted off to sleep.

A loud sound of crashing shook her awake. She jumped to her feet when she realized she had fallen asleep against the tree. She thought as hard as she could about Harry's map and the different ways too and from Hogsmede. She suddenly remembered the Shrieking Shack entrance. She sighed, remembering she was right next to it, and followed the crooked steps up to its wooden doors. There were boards nailed to the door and she took out her wand and blasted the door apart so she could get in.

The air smelled foul and she noticed at once that everything in the room was completely trashed. Chairs were overturned and broken in half, chunks of wood littered the floor, and bits of fabric seemed to complete the mess. She heard movement in the next room and drew her wand. Pushing open the door the smell of raw flesh reached her and she gagged. The floor was covered in an assortment of dead ferrets, rabbits, and rats. She gasped when she heard snarling and turned to see a werewolf glaring at her from across the room. She suddenly recalled her encounter in the Library with Lupin. He had looked rather pale, and the full moon was tonight.

The werewolf had to be Remus. She sighed knowing who he really was, but he closed in on her, snarling loudly. She backed away and watched as he circled the room, revealing a gaping hole in the wall that seemed to lead down into the ground. Watching him eye her angrily she slowly stepped over the dead carcasses and made a run for it.

She could hear him panting right behind her as she dug her feet into the soft earth of the tunnel. She hoped that once she got out Remus would retreat back, but since he was a werewolf that seemed highly unlikely. The path dipped down then began to angle upwards and she nearly screamed when she felt his paw graze her shoulder. She saw a small light ahead and burst free of the hole. Running towards the castle something slapped her hard across the face. She looked up to see a giant willow tree tossing its bulky limbs. Another one collided into her back and she was

thrown to the ground.

Rolling over she felt claws sink into her skin and she looked up into Remus's werewolf eyes. He scratched at her robes until he met skin and she began to bleed. She screamed out in pain and tried to kick him off her.

After a swift kick between it's hindquarters she managed to get away from the swinging branches. Remus attacked her from behind and she screamed, throwing a fist back and hitting him in the face. He yelped, but then charged at her again, causing her to be knocked to the ground once more.

Serena looked over as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Suddenly Remus stopped growling and snarling and soon was back to himself again. Serena just sighed in relief. Remus, now naked instead of covered in hair, looked at her strangely and asked,

"What is going on?"


	10. A Revelation For Harry

Remus stood to his feet quickly and tried to cover himself up with his hands.

"Here," she said pulling of her torn robe and handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said pulling it around him quickly. They were quiet for a moment then Remus spoke up.

"You must not think very highly of me at the moment do you?"

Serena looked up at him sympathetically.

"Remus, It's not you're fault," she said.

"Look at your clothes, they're ruined," he said shaking his head. Serena looked down at them. They were covered in mud and blood and were torn in every way imaginable.

"This is horrible," he said turning his back on her and trudging up towards the castle, where a disturbed looking Madame Pomfrey was rushing towards them. Like everyone else, she looked much younger.

"Oh my, you two need to hurry up and come with me before someone sees you like this," she said pulling on Serena's arm.

"Are you all right?" Serena asked Remus. He looked at her strangely and then sighed.

"I'll be fine, just need to rest," he said following a concerned looking Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore met them in the Entrance Hall and asked Serena to come with him. Madame Pomfrey was reluctant to let her go, but Dumbledore insisted. She already knew what to expect, and she wondered if she would be able to get some more information about how they had arrived in this time. Entering his office she was suddenly embraced in a hug. It took her a moment to realize it was Hermione.

"I was so worried! It's my fault you ran off," she said. She let go and Serena watched her half-brother glare at her.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to leave the school, I just found myself in another place," she said.

"We we're worried sick," Ron said. Serena looked at Ron, who looked generally upset as well.

"Why didn't you come find me?" she asked.

"They tried, I can assure you, but I wouldn't allow it. Now I must explain Remus Lupin to you all," he said sitting behind his desk.

"We already know," Harry said.

"Of course, he is alive and well in you're time period then?" he asked. They nodded.

"Headmaster, have you found anything else about how we got here?" Hermione interjected.

"Nothing for now, but rest assured, I am working on it, now, will you excuse me?" he asked.

"You need to see Madame Pomfrey, look at you," Harry said.

"Right, it is starting to bother me now," she said, feeling the weight of her robes against her torn skin.

"I guess I'll see you in class then," she said heading up the stairs to the third floor. "Serena, the Hospital Wing is on the First Floor in this time period," Hermione said. Serena just sighed, not wanting to make an argument. She was exhasted and wanted to lie down so badly.

"I'll go with you, I'll see you in class later," Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione.

"All right, Bye Serena," Ron said. Serena ignored him and turned, going down the other staircase. Harry didn't say anything as they entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey rushed over immediately. She tended to her cuts and bruisies, some of which Harry had to look away for, and after she was bandaged she asked her to lie down and rest.

"Where's Remus?" Serena asked.

"He's over there behind the curtain, poor dear…" Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"How long do I have to stay?" she asked her.

"Just an hour or two, then I can change you're bandaged and you can go. Do you have a fresh change of robes?" she asked.

"No, I don't, that was all I had," she said.

"Maybe I can find some old robes that would fit you," she said. She went over to check on Remus before leaving the room to go find her some robes. Serena was about to check on Remus when Harry asked her a question.

"What were you and Hermione talking about in the common room before you left? You seemed really mad at her,"

"Oh, it was nothing," she said staring up at the ceiling.

"It didn't sound like nothing,"

"I just don't want to talk about it,"

"That bad?"

"Not really, I just don't think she'd want me telling you,"

"Telling me what?" Harry was now sitting on the edge of her bed with a curious look in his eyes. Serena sighed, hoping that she wouldn't regret telling him what she was about to say.

"Hermione, she…sort of likes you,"

He looked shocked, then said,  
"Really? But I thought that since Ron liked her so much…"

"She likes Ron too,"

"What?"

"That's why I got mad at her, I didn't think it was very fair to do that to the both of you," she said. Harry was silent.

"Do you like her?" she asked.

"I actually never really looked at her that way before. I always expected Ron to be with her, I don't know why," he said looking strangely confused.

"Ron always talked about her, and Hermione always talked about you. That's why I was so surprised that she would suddenly add Ron into the picture," she said.

"That is a little strange, I suppose," Harry said. Suddenly Hermione and Ron entered the room.

"We passed Dumbledore in the corridor and he said we could come see you instead of going to class," Ron said.

"Thanks for coming," Serena said.

"What happened to Lupin?" Hermione whispered. Harry pointed towards the drawn curtain in the back. Madame Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing before they could ask anymore questions.

"Clear out you three! This girl needs to rest," she said shuffling past them to check on Remus.

"We'll see you in a few hours," Harry said standing up.

"Thank you for coming," she said as they left the Hospital Wing. Turning over on her side she watched the shadow of Madame Pomfrey tending to Remus.

The morning played over in her head, and she wondered how painful it must have been to wake up not knowing what had happened. She wanted so badly to make a Wolfsbane Potion, but remembered that it was not yet invented, and knew it would alter time more than it had already been altered. As Madame Pomfrey came back to bring her some spare robes she fell asleep, thinking about what she had just told Harry. Would he tell Hermione what he now knew about her?

Serena was startled awake moments later by someone's movement and looked up to see Madame Pomfrey.

"Sorry to wake you dear, it's almost dinner time," she said.

"Oh, all right," she said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over to see if Remus was still there, but the curtains were pulled back and it appreared he had already left. After getting dressed in her new and slightly oversized robes, she went downstairs to find Harry, Ron and Hermione chatting away with Sirius about something. When she came closer her fathers name came into the converstation.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I put that permanate sticking charm on his Dark Arts book, I thought he would have a heart attack!" Sirius was roaring with laughter and Serena gave him an angry look. He rolled his eyes at her and changed the subject, instead taking to Shawna.

"That must have been some night, Remus got out about two hours after we had to leave," Harry said.

"I guess I was just really tired," she said. She glanced down the table at Remus who was pretending to listen to James and Lily. He looked up at her and then shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he went to eating his dessert. She glanced back at Ron, who was looking very bored. Harry was watching Hermione as she talked to Serena about the lesson's she missed that day.

"We've got loads of homework in Herbology, a foot and a half essay on the Nundu for Care of Magical Creatures, which you missed also, Serena," but she wasn't paying attention. She just watched as Ron and Harry took turns glancing at Hermione as she spoke and then tried to seem interested when she told her what Potion assignment she missed as well.

She left the Great Hall and walked with Ron, Hermione and Harry to Gryffindor tower. She didn't know how to feel about what had happened in the past few days. Even in the past, Hermione was stubborn as ever when it came to their studies. They didn't even have to pass, but still she insisted they do their best. She was afraid what had happened in the Shrieking Shack had made Remus a little uncomfortable, and wondered if he would ever speak to her again. She also had to worry about if Harry's feelings towards Hermione would change after what he had told him. She was hoping in a way it did, just so Ron wouldn't be with Hermione. Feeling a bit selfish and a headache coming on she slid through the portrait hole and found herself face to face with Remus.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," she said standing off to the corner of the room. He looked around to make sure no one was listening before he spoke.

"I just want you to know that I really appreciate you not freaking out today," he said.

"No problem, I didn't think it was anything to be freaked out about, sure I was a little scared but…"

"Please don't tell anyone," he said quickly.

"I won't," she said. His eyes seemed to light  
up.

"Thanks," he said.

"How about a game?" he said looking at James and Lily who were already playing a game of chess. Her head was pounding, but she smiled anyway and agreed.

"Sure, but I think I'll win this time,"


	11. Behind The Mirror

Christmas holiday arrived sooner than expected, and they still hadn't heard anything from Dumbledore about how they had gotten to the past. They had talked amongst themselves and came to the conclusion that it had something to do with the Death-Eaters and the strange crystal bell they had seen fall from their hands.

"The last thing I remember is watching one of them drop that small bell, and then it shattered," Serena said.

"And then we were sent here," Ron added. They were sitting at a small table at the back of the common room.

"Something caused us to be sent back, and it's pretty obvious it had something to do with the Death Eaters," Hermione said.

"I just don't see how we can figure this out when where stuck in the past," Ron said. Suddenly the portrait opened and a few fellow Gryffindor's staying for the holidays came in from saying goodbye to their friends. Remus was one of them. Serena greeted him.

"Why are you staying behind for the holidays?" she asked.

"I don't like my parents too much so I don't bother," he said. Serena was about to ask why when Sirius came bolting into the common room laughing.

"Damn, that greasy git can run!" he said catching his breath. Serena sighed and tried to ignore him as he talked about tripping Severus in the hallway. No one bothered to ask why Sirius was staying behind, but Serena was slightly curious. Even if she wasn't too fond of him she wanted to learn a bit more about Harry's Godfather. Suddenly someone called from the window, "It's snowing!" Serena jumped from her chair and hurried over to take a look. Living in France she never got to see much snow, and she had come to love it.

"Hey, did Shawna leave with Lily?" Serena heard Sirius and Remus talking.

"I think so, she never tells me anything," Sirius laughed.

"We should try out that new passage we found yesterday," Sirius muttered.

"Passage?" Harry asked suddenly. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we found another one last night and thought we'd check it out," he said. Serena turned around to face them. Sirius was pulling out a map and showing it to Harry after muttering something quickly.

"Don't know why I'm showing you this, just feel like I can trust you I guess," he said. Harry smiled and handed it back to him.

"So when are we going to check it out?" Sirius looked surprised.

"You want to go look? Well, I'm not stopping you if you want to come along, but if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it," he grinned as he said Mischief Managed and put the piece of parchment back in his robes. She didn't want to ruin Harry's quality time with his godfather; she knew he would want to spend some time with him. Hermione was sitting in a chair watching Harry and Sirius talk. Sitting down next the fireplace Serena thought how wonderful it must be to be spend time with his godfather. Serena barely even had a real father and suddenly found herself slightly jealous. She knew she shouldn't be, and yet she couldn't help herself. She should be glad that Harry is finally spending time with his godfather, not thinking about her own father and the way she left him before traveling back in time.

"What are you going on about over here, Harry?" Ron said coming up. Harry looked at Sirius hesitantly and Sirius just laughed.

"You can come too if you like," he said.

"Where're we going?" Ron asked. Harry explained it briefly and Serena's spirits lifted. If Harry was ok with Ron going, then maybe he wouldn't mind if she went as well. Serena glanced over at Hermione who had a strange sort of glimmer in her eyes.

"What say you two?" Harry asked, interrupting Serena's thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"About going to check out this passageway," Ron said.

"Oh, sure, if that's all right of course," She said looking over at Remus. She was slightly ticked off at Sirius at the moment and didn't feel like asking him for his approval.

"Oh, I don't mind, its Sirius's business," he said.

"No it's not, let's just hurry up," Sirius said pushing past Ron to get to the portrait.

"Are you coming, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I have a bit of homework left to do," Serena held back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Let's go," she said heading out the portrait after Sirius.

Twenty minutes later they were standing next to a rather large mirror on the fourth floor. Hermione had finally decided to go, then they had to scramble into the girls bathroom to hide when Professor Flitwick waddled by, whistling a strange tune. Then Ron got his foot stuck in a trick step and it took them another five just to get him out.

"James was passing by here yesterday and happened upon this," Sirius said and Remus helped him push the mirror out of the way. Behind it was nothing more than the wall itself.

"What are you playing at? There's nothing there," Ron said. Sirius grinned and put a hand against the wall, but instead of resting it, his hand went through it.

"Concealment Charm," he said walking through the fake wall. A red flag seemed to go up inside Serena's head, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The rest of them followed Sirius and Remus into the passageway and on the other side was a dark tunnel leading down.

"Watch you're step, looks like you'd slide a long way if you loose you're footing," Remus said. Sirius muttered "Lumos" and sure enough, the tunnel was practically a steady drop.

"Wonder how far down it goes," Harry said looking down.

"Is there something we can throw down there just to check?" Serena asked peering over the edge to get a better look. Suddenly her footing faltered and she clung onto the closest person and went sailing through the air and tumbling down the rocky slop. Whoever she had held onto was now headfirst into the dirt.

"Why the bloody hell did you have to grab me for?" Sirius stood to his feet. Serena's face spread into a grin and held back laughter as she lay in the dirt. His face was completely covered in dirt and his white teeth glittered when he talked. Sirius wand was lying a few feet away and he picked it up after shaking his head and knocking the dirt from his robes.

"You all right down there?" Harry called from above them.

"It's not far, just jump." Sirius said. Serena stood up; a little disappointed she hadn't grabbed a hold of Ron instead and blushed at the thought, being glad it was dark in the tunnel. Feet hit dirt as they all jumped one at a time down and Sirius motioned for us to be on alert as we went further into the dark passageway.

The passageway, as Serena had guess, had lead straight into Hogsmede. At the end of the tunnel there was a ladder that lead upwards. Of course she recalled seeing the Marauders map and this very passageway on it, but Harry had never mentioned it. The trap door lead into a back room of the Hogs Head. From the gap in the door of the room she could see into the pub itself, mostly the bar. Remus then shut the door suddenly.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"You will never guess who's sitting at the bar." He said. Sirius's curiosity urged him to creak the door open once more and peer out from the floor of the pub. "That bloody bastard…"

Serena waited until everyone had rushed forward to see who it was before looking herself. There at the bar, sitting next to Lucius Malfoy, was Severus Snape. Her heart beat furiously as she recalled that he had been a Death Eater before. Were they discussing the Dark Lord as they watched from under the floorboards?

"I can't believe he's been sneaking out! I'm going to hex him so bad tomorrow…" Sirius said grinding his teeth.

"Enough about Snape, can we just go?" Hermione said.

"What's the rush?" Harry asked.

"I just don't think we should be here," she said.

"I think we should go have some fun," Sirius said with a big smirk on his face. Serena held back the urge to say something once again. Sirius was starting to irritate her and telling him about it probably wouldn't make things any better.

"Padfoot, if I get caught…" Remus said.

"Oh don't start with me about that Prefect crap," Sirius said.

"Being a Prefect means taking responsibility!" Hermione interjected.

"Someone's coming!" Ron said quickly and Remus shut the latch door. They all went into a hushed silence as footsteps came from about their heads. Serena heard the door closed and whispers came from the room above. Sirius motioned for them to head back towards Hogwarts, when suddenly the hatch door flew open and light poured into the passageway.

"What do we have here," came a voice that Serena recognized. Lucius was looking down at them with a sneer on his lips, and standing next to him was Severus, who looked just as pleased with himself.

"Looks like some Gryffindor's got lost," Lucius said and pointed his wand at them.

"Back off Malfoy, if the school found out you were abusing students you'd be done for," Remus said.

"Abusing? Me? Of course not, meerling giving you what you deserve," he said fiddling with his wand. Severus laughed at this and nodded.

"I also bet Dumbledore would love to hear about you sneaking into Hogsmede at night too,"

"You don't have the right! You've done just the same as we have!" Ron yelled at Severus, startling Serena. She wasn't expecting such a bold outburst.

"Keep you're voice down," Hermione whispered.

"Like they would believe you, I'm in with the Ministry now," Lucius said coolly. There was a tense silence between the parties and Lucius sighed.

"I guess I'll let you go this once," he tucked his wand back into his robes and turned around.

"If I see you again I won't be so generous," he glared.

"I'll be seeing you," he then nodded toward Severus and left the room. He jumped down into the passageway, being sure to keep his distance.

"You're lucky, the only reason I'm not going to hex you into oblivion is so you won't rat on us," Sirius growled, heading back towards Hogwarts. Severus hid a smirk and followed the party of Gryffindor's. Serena occasionally glanced back at him, he looked uneasy in the presence of Sirius, but he also looked glad that he wouldn't be hexed.

After returning to Gryffindor tower, Remus and Sirius headed straight up to bed. After making sure they were upstairs, the four of them crept back into their quant little dorm and Serena collapsed on her bed.

"I bet Lucius and Snape were talking about Voldemort, I just know it," Harry said.

"But we can't do anything about it, you know that! If we try and mess with anything else we'll alter time," Hermione said.

"We know, it's just aggravating to sit back and watch while the Death Eaters plan the killing of innocent people," Serena sighed.

"You of all people should want to stop them! He's you're father," Harry said. Serena stared blankly at him, hiding her emotion. She did want to stop him, she wanted so badly to make things right, but there was no way it could work. Harry wanted his parents so badly he couldn't understand that.

"Let's just turn it, I'm tired," Ron said. It was one of the first times Serena had seen him look so exhausted. She wondered what was bothering him.

Without another word, they climbed into their four-poster beds. Serena thought about her father, and how it would affect everyone is she did try and help him. But she also knew that eventually he did change sides, and pushing that along would only make things worse. With Harry, however, knowing that his parents would eventually die would probably not ease his mind. Even Serena worried about it; after all, Lily was her mother too.


	12. Pieces To A Puzzle

It was the day before Christmas and Serena had already resolved to talk to her father about being in with the Death-Eaters. How and when was another story all together. She wasn't completely sure of how he would react to the fact that she knew, and also how he would react to her telling him to get out while he had the chance. She couldn't bare to think of the kinds of things that he did, he could be tormenting innocent people, even killing them. To think that her father killed someone was what made her really want to get him to stop all of this.

After breakfast Serena went outside and watched the snow fall gently on the already snow-covered ground. She hadn't gone out in a few days and was hoping to just walk around a bit by herself while she thought of what to do about her father. She had managed to get away from the others, saying she was going back up to the common room for a bit. She wondered what they were doing now, probably having loads of fun, since she's not there. Hermione was more than likely having the time of her life, with Harry and Ron all to herself. Serena shook her head, realizing she was being a bit childish.

Digging her gloved hands into the fresh snow she packed a snowball and threw it at the nearest statue. The snowball shattered and became one with the ground again. Sighing she sat down on a rock and gazed out over the lake. It hadn't frozen just yet, and she wondered if anyone had ventured out onto the ice before when it had. The wind began to blow and snowflakes whipped at her pale face. She turned away from the direction of the wind and found herself looking at her father, who was only about ten feet away or so, standing with his hands in his pockets. She caught her breath and remembered what she wanted to do, and decided this was the only other time to do it.

Standing up she started to trudge through the snow towards him. He saw her coming and turned back towards the castle.

"Wait!" Serena called running towards him before he could go back inside.

"What is it?" he sighed turning towards her; his black hair flaked with snow.

"I was wondering if we could talk about what happened the other night in Hogsmede," she said.

"What's there to talk about," he asked.

"What were you doing there with Lucius Malfoy?" she asked.

"That is none of you're business," he said.

"Okay, then why did you go into town at all?"

"Because the bartender there sneaks me drinks under the counter every once in a while," he said.

"You mean you go that far to break the rules just to have a couple of drinks?"

"Maybe,"

"That's not a very good reason,"

"Who said it was any of your concern?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Well, mind your own bloody business from now on!"  
he said angrily and turned and walked back up towards the castle.

"I know who you are Severus!" she called after him. He stopped quickly, turned and grabbed hold of Serena's robes.

"Don't you dare speak of that, you hear me?" Now slightly fearful she nodded quickly. He let go and stared at her with his black eyes.

"I can help you if you want me to," she said quietly.

"I don't need help, I like what I do," he said.

"No you don't, I know you can't," she said.

"What does it matter to you? You hardly know me and now you think you can help me? Just stay the hell away from me," he turned and headed up to the castle.

Serena just stood and watched him go, knowing that there wasn't really much more she could do for him. If she were to keep bothering him about, there was no telling what he would do. It's not like he knew she was his future daughter. She finally went back inside the castle and headed up the moving staircases to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry greeted her when she came in.

"Where've you been? I thought you said you were going up here for a bit," he asked.

"Oh, well when I walked out I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the snow was, so I went and walked around a bit," she said.

"Really? We were just about to head out there for a bit of a snowball fight," he said.

"Really?" she said looking over at Ron, who was already pulling his cloak and gloves on.

"Let's go," Sirius said coming up from behind Serena.

"Look's like you've already been outside," Remus said. Serena brushed the snow from her shoulder and smiled.

"Yes, it's really nice out there," she said.

"Nice? It's freezing!" Hermione said.

"So what? I could use a little outside time after being cooped up in here," Ron said.

"You went outside just yesterday," she said.

"Yeah, but that was just walking around, I wasn't having fun," he said.

"So walking with us isn't fun?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, walking is a blast," Ron rolled his eyes and smiled. Hermione grinned and Serena thought she would hurl.

"Ready to go?" she said.

"Just let me grab my cloak," Remus said, taking his cloak from a nearby chair and following everyone out the portrait hole.

Serena was too worried about her father to join in their game. Ron and Remus were on one side, and Hermione, Sirius and Harry were on the other, chucking snowballs at each other. After a while Ron called Serena over.

"Help us out here! We're outnumbered," he said. Serena just laughed.

"Fine, but only because I'm getting bored standing over there," She scooped up a snowball and saw Harry creeping over towards their side of the courtyard. She threw it hard and it binged him right in the side of the head.

"Hey!" he said standing up and digging snow out of his ear. Serena laughed and was soon hit with a snowball from Hermione.

It was an all out snowball war after that. Not bothering with forts they ran around the courtyard tossing snow in every direction. Serena was picking snow up as soon as she could get a hold of it and was throwing it in the general direction of Hermione, and was missing. Hermione missed a throw at Ron, and Remus tried to throw one at Sirius and hit Serena in the back of the head.

"Traitor!" Serena yelled and threw one back at him. Remus dodged it and laughed.

"Sorry about that," he said.

After a very long snowball fight, Serena could no longer feel her fingers and her toes.

"I think it's time for a nice sit by the fire," Sirius said pulling off his snow covered gloves as they entered the Entrance Hall. The reached the staircases and Serena looked up. She was already tired and didn't feel like climbing all those stairs just to come right back down for dinner. Hermione was already starting up the stairs, so she just sighed and followed everyone else as the ascended the moving staircases.

"Now I know why there's hardly any pudgy Gryffindors," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Serena just shook her head.

"It's nothing, just thinking aloud,"

That night Serena slept so well it surprised her. She hadn't had such a calming sleep in so long, she had forgotten exactly how it felt to wake up and feel refreshed. Serena opened her eyes and stretched in her bed, then sank back into her warm blankets when she felt the cold air that surrounded her. She heard someone else get up and quickly pulled back the curtains to reveal Harry with a blanket wrapped around him.

"It's bloody freezing in here! Dumbledore could have at least given us a small fireplace to ourselves or something," he said when he saw that Serena was awake. He bent down and picked up a small parcel from the edge of this bed. Serena had completely forgotten it was Christmas.

After much inward persuasion she forced herself to get up. She woke up Hermione and Harry woke up Ron, and they all four sat down on their beds opening their presents, which was very surprising considering they really didn't know anyone there. Serena opened the biggest one first and found it was from Remus, and it was all sorts of chocolate candies. She groaned.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Chocolates, I can't have them either, do you want them?" she asked.

"Sure," he said taking them from her and setting it on his bed. Serena opened the next one and it was from James, and it was a book on Quidditch. She set it aside and opened up her last present, it was a charm bracelet from Lily, and she left a note inside telling her that it was what some muggles wore for good luck. Of course Serena already knew this growing up with her so called parents. She slipped the bracelet on watched as Harry stood to his feet.

"I don't believe it; my own mother didn't send me anything." He said.  
Serena's caught her breath and pulled her sleeve down and picked up the note along with the rest of the wrappings.

"It's not like she knows you're her son, Harry," Hermione said pulling a scarf from James around her neck.

"Did any of you get something from her?" he asked. Ron shook his head, and so did Hermione.

"Serena did you?" Ron asked.

"No, I didn't," she said picking up her wand and vanishing the colorful wrapping paper. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to Harry, but she knew that he would get angry if he found out that she had sent her something and not him.

After the common room was clear they exited their hiding place and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. The only Slytherin that stayed was Severus, only one Ravenclaw, and a few Hufflepuffs. Gryffindor had the most students staying for the holidays. Serena took her seat next to Remus, who looked rather pale.  
After their breakfast, Dumbledore called the four of them over and asked them to go up to his office with him. They did as they were told, and Serena couldn't help but wonder if he had finally found out how they had gotten to this time. When they entered his office, he opened a cabinet and pulled out what looked like a small piece of glass.

"This was found out near the forest yesterday evening. Does it look familiar?" he asked handing it to Hermione. She puzzled over it a moment before she said anything.

"It just looks like a piece of glass, what's so special about it?" she said.

Dumbledore took the piece from her hands and held it up above his head. Before their eyes the piece seemed to burst with light and then Serena felt her head begin to spin.  
Suddenly it stopped, and Dumbledore put the piece away.

"If we can find the remaining pieces than we can find out what it is, so keep an eye out," Dumbledore said.

They left his office very confused, but still relieved none the less.

"That piece could be the rest of whatever the Death Eaters dropped before we traveled back in time," Hermione said.

"We should really keep a lookout for the rest of those pieces," Harry said. Serena kept thinking about that crystal bell, and she wondered why no one else remembered what it was that the Death Eaters dropped. Maybe they simply weren't paying attention? Should she tell them about it? Serena played with the charm bracelet on her wrist as they walked back to the common room.


	13. Brooding On Selfish Reasons

Soon the Christmas Holiday's were over and the rest of the students came back to Hogwarts. Serena was a bit nervous to see Lily; she wanted to thank her for the present but also didn't want Harry to find out about it.

"Good to see you back, Prongs! You missed out on a little adventure of ours," Sirius said smiling from ear to ear.

Oh? And what sort of adventure was that?" James asked. Sirius then began explaining their trip behind the mirror on the fourth floor as Serena made her way towards Lily, making sure Harry wasn't around before she spoke.

"Thanks for the present, Lily," she said quietly.

"Oh no problem, I found it when I was cleaning out the attic and I thought you would enjoy it." Lily smiled sweetly, and then started over towards James, butting in on their conversation to scold Sirius for sneaking out of Hogwarts again.

"Don't you think Snape will rat you out?" Lily asked.

"No, he was there too, he has just as much to loose as we do," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, he's gone an awfully long way to get us into trouble before," James said.

"Well if you would stop getting into trouble then you wouldn't have a problem then, would you?" Lily said. James shrugged.

"Maybe someone should keep an eye out," Sirius suggested.

"I really don't think bothering him will do much good," Serena said suddenly. He looked at her strangely before answering her.

"I've seen you talking to him before, maybe you should do it," he said.

"Come on, Sirius," Remus argued.

"Fine, but don't blame me when he goes telling McGonagall that we went into Hogsmede. Who would she believe? You? Or Severus?" she was getting tired of Sirius picking on Severus all the time. And to assume that after what happened that McGonagall would believe someone who got into trouble quite often would be downright ignorant.

"Doesn't matter, I trust you'll make sure it won't happen, besides, those three were all with us, whose to say that they won't tell her that Snape was there as well?" he said pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all three sitting by the fire. Harry looked at Serena angrily. Was he mad at her for arguing with his godfather? Not wanting to see Harry upset she turned on her heels, grabbed her cloak and headed out the portrait hole.

It wasn't exactly an angry exit; she just didn't want to ruin the only chance Harry would ever get to see his parents and his godfather again. Arguing wasn't helping the matter, and after seeing the look on Harry's face she thought it would be best if she left the common room.

After reaching the last step and entering the Entrance Hall to go outside, she passed a Hufflepuff holding a pink slip of parchment. She glanced down at it and saw very fancy writing in bold letters, but couldn't see what it was. Curious, she went up to a Ravenclaw girl with very short blond hair to ask what was going on. She too was holding a pink slip of parchment in her hands.

"What's all this about?" she asked pointing down at her parchment.

"Oh this? They just started handing them out, it's for some sort of special Hogsmede trip for St. Valentine's Day next month," she said.

"Can I take a look at it?" she asked.

"Sure," she said handing it to her. On it read what it was, and below it was the date, which was set for February 14th. They were going to be allowed to stay an hour later than usual, and there would be plenty of entertainment at the Three Broomsticks. Apparently the village had set the whole thing up. But why were they making such a big deal out of it?

"Thanks," she said handing the parchment back and heading outside before the girl could say much else.

Back in France she never used to celebrate the holiday very much, but she tried to remember what they did last year at Hogwarts. She suddenly remembered that it was when she found out about Hermione's secret love for Harry. She actually felt sorry for Ron and wanted to help him out. Maybe this year he would finally realize that Hermione is not the girl for him at all, or maybe she was just hoping too much.

She stepped out into the fresh sunlight and began to hurry down the hill to the lake. It was beginning to warm up a bit and she could already tell the snow was melting from the grass and the trees. As she stood alone by the slightly frozen lake she sighed and began to think about life back home, in her own time. Why did she not wish to return to it? She had her friends here with her, and what family was there to go back to? Her ignorant adoptive parents? Or her real one.

Even if she had finally discovered the truth, it wasn't like he acted like a real father. He never said anything worth while to her, never praised her for grades or accomplishments like a real father would. Of course, she's had never really had any real parent's as society might think. Her adopted father was never around, and her mother was always hanging around parties and social gatherings. They always pretended to love her, but she knew it was all a show. To think that the one thing Harry and the others were trying to do was the one thing she didn't want at all made her stomach turn. She couldn't help but feel slightly selfish for not trying to help them with the search on the crystal bell. She had yet to even tell them what it was she had seen. And all because she didn't want to go back.

Her thoughts were briefly disturbed by a loud sound to her right. She turned her head to see three Slytherin girls laughing histerically and Severus who's face seemed to redden with each breath they took.

"Thanks for the laugh Snivellus," the tall blonde said, whom she recognized quickly as Narcissa. Following her was Bellatrix and a shorter brunette whom she didn't recognize.

As they disappeared from view she saw him mutter under his breath and kick at the snow at his feet. Pretending not to notice what happened, Serena approached him.

"How are you?" she asked. He just looked at her and shook his head.

"What do you care anyhow? Oh that's right, you're so bloody nosey you have to know about everybody's business," he said. Serena sighed, trying to keep her temper under control, and began to apologize.

"Look, Severus, I'm sorry If I invaded your personal life, but I was just worried about you," she said. He laughed and shook his head.

The only thing people like you are worried are yourselves," he said. She just shook her head.

"Fine, don't listen to reason, when someone actually cares about you, you shut them out. _That_ is selfish, Severus,"

Moments later she was back in the common room and brooding. Everyone else was back in class, but Serena couldn't muster the motivation to bother going. If they returned, they would have to do it all over again.

The one thing that really got to her, was that she was being selfish. Keeping her friends here by not simply telling them the truth, only thinking about fixing her father to suit her needs, he was right. And it was killing her inside. What would Ron and Hermione think if they knew she was keeping them from their own parents, their own lives? Harry would more than likely agree with her, but she knew it wasn't good for him to get attached to his parents like this. He would fall apart when they had to go. Neither of them had much in their own time. Did he feel the same way she did?

Standing to her feet she slipped behind the portrait into their dormitory and breathed "Lumus" as she walked towards her bed. Sitting down on her bed she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and sighed, taking it off and examining it. It had latin written across it with shapes of animals engraved in it. It really was beautiful and she wondered why Lily thought of giving it to her.

"Where did you get that?"

Serena's heart jumped and so did she, right off the bed. "Harry, what are you doing in here?"


	14. Secrets And Uncertainties

Serena caught her breath as Harry began to speak.

"I wasn't feeling too well so I decided to stay. Besides, what's the point in going to classes, right?" Serena nodded.

"You should go to the hospital wing if you aren't feeling well," she said, but she knew that he was just fine. Something was going on inside his head and she was destined to find out what was going on sooner or later. Serena stared at him and suddenly he laughed.

"You'd think that after spending so much time with your father I would have learned Occulmency by now," But it was not something to laugh about.

"Harry, you have learned it, you're blocking me right now without even realizing it," she said.

"Maybe you're just a little off today," Serena shook her head, not wanting to argue.

"So are you going to tell me or are you going to wait until I get it out of you," she sat down on the bed. He sighed deeply.

"I've been thinking about how in the world we are suppose to get back. I mean, we don't even know what we're searching for," he said. Serena could feel her chest tighten.

"I thought that since you're here with your parents you wouldn't want to go back," she said.

"Sure it would be nice, but they're my age. It's not like I can run into their arms and call them mum and dad," he said.

"I can see how that might be an issue," she said.

"Listen, You and I probably have the best reasons not to return, but we have to. We can't live like this anymore," he said. Serena looked at him strangly. Something was different about his eyes, like there was no light left in them.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked.

"It's not good for us to be here, if we stay any longer than we could mess with time more than we already have," Serena started to back away from him as he stepped closer to her. Something wasn't right, and she had to snap him out of it.

"Harry, stop it!" she cried. He just came closer and closer, Serena soon backed into the wall.

"Serena, I know you know something, just tell me what you know and I will," Her heart was racing. She had never known Harry to be like this at all, of course she hadn't know him for very long.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry, but I would appreciate it if you let me go, I have to get to class," she said. Harry stepped back and sighed.

"As you like," Serena grabbed her bag and rushed from the small dormitory. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran, something was not right with Harry, and for the first time she was afraid of him. If anyone was in control of his powers, nothing good could come of it.

Rounding a corner she was relieve to bump into Ron. The class right before lunch had just ended and Hermione was close behind him. He could see the tears and her eyes and immediately began to ask what was wrong.

"It's Harry, there something wrong with him," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"I mean that he was acting very strangely earlier, he wasn't himself, I think he was possessed," she said. Ron looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"What's this about me being possessed?" Harry's voice sounded from behind Serena turned and stepped back.

"How did you… I just saw you a moment ago," she said.

"Serena, I've been in the Hospital Wing all day, this morning Sirius thought it would be funny to hex me. If you would have gotten up with the rest of us then you would have known that, " Serena's frustration building as she stood open mouthed at the three of them. She turned from them and ran, not sure of her destination. She just knew she was not seeing things.

"Serena, wait!" she heard Hermione call after her, but it just made her run faster. Suddenly she felt herself collide with someone. She flew onto the floor, landing hard on her arm. She cried out in frustration and pain and she felt someone take her hand.

"You know good and well not to be running in the corridors, especially before lunch," Sirius said trying to pull her up. She winced, but got to her feet slowly. She didn't speak in fear of him noticing the choking sound that was in her throat from crying. But he noticed it anyway.

"It didn't hurt you that badly did it? Maybe you need Madame Pomfrey to take a look at it," he said.

"I will, thanks, I have to get going now," she said, hurrying off once again. She slowed her pace as she reached the second floor and rushed to the stone gargoyle and began spouting out names of sweets and chocolates. When none of them worked she collapsed on the floor to catch her breath and think things over in her mind. Would Dumbledore believe her? He was always the answer to everything and if he wasn't able to help her she didn't know what she would do.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly to see Dumbledore himself standing there and looking down at her on the floor.

"Serena, did you need to see me?" he asked. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I need to speak to you about Harry," she said. He nodded.

"Let's take a stroll shall we? It's such a nice day out," he said. She stood to her feet and wiped off her face and followed him down the steps to the Entrance Hall.

Once they stepped into the sunlight she felt her spirits lift as Dumbledore began to speak.

"I can't help you as much as I would like, but maybe if you told me as much as you can then I will do the best to my ability," Serena began to tell him about the incident where Harry was not himself, and she tried to avoid the subject of Voldemort as best she could, because she knew that if Dumbledore knew of the great war in the future, things could change severely.

"Time is a very curious thing. As we speak the smallest things are changing in the future. Destiny's change just with the flick of the wand or even with the simplest words you speak," he paused and turned to face her.

"Keep on watch on young Harry, I feel the time is drawing near for you to return to your time, and things could turn for the worst if you do not make it back. Don't let your pain get the best of you, Serena," and with that he turned and headed back inside Hogwarts.

Serena didn't know what to think of Dumbledore's comment, and to her it did nothing but make things worse. His vague speech made it all the more difficult for her to deal with the problem at hand. How could she keep an eye on Harry when she was too afraid to do so? There was no telling what would happen next time, and she wasn't sure she would be able to defend herself.

After classes had ended Serena headed up the staircases to Gryffindor Tower. Her appetite had not come back and she was determined to get into bed before the others did. They would ask a million and one questions as to where she had been all day long, and she didn't feel the need to tell them.

Crawling into her bed she began trying to take her mind off things by taking out her wand and lighting and extinguishing the torches across the room. Soon she heard the portrait open and immediately pulled the blankets over her head and buried herself beneath them.

"Serena, are you in here?" Hermione's said. Serena could hear footsteps stop at the foot of her bed and then came a sigh. "I guess she's asleep," she said.

"Probably exhausted from that mad outburst earlier today," Ron said.

"Ron, don't be stupid," Hermione said

. "I still can't figure out what that was all about, I talked to Dumbledore after dinner to see if she came to see him and he said that she was just stressed out," Harry said.

"Well, I'm going to sit and study so I don't wake her up," Hermione said smartly.

Soon the room fell silent and Serena began to doze off, listening to sounds of rustling paper and parchment, and with the incident of that day still looming in her mind, she fell asleep.


	15. Listening To Reason

Days came and went as Serena tried her best to avoid Harry and the others. Even if she was dying to see Ron as much as possible, he thought she was crazy as it is. To think that she could be losing her only friends made her want to stay behind more and more. She never truly belonged with them at all. How could she think she could fit in with them, they were perfect just the way they were without her. Last year she had felt the same as she did now, and she actually believed them when they said that they wanted to be her friend, but now she knew that they would be better off.

She didn't even bother attending classes anymore, and Dumbledore didn't say a single thing about it. She guessed that he thought maybe once they returned they would have to do it again anyway. What was the point of keeping them at Hogwarts then? Did Dumbledore know something they didn't?

Worrying about it wasn't going to do her much good, so she decided to just figure out what she was going to do for the rest of her life. To stay would mean to start over, and that was all she really wanted. But she would eventually have to do something about her identity. She would be born and still be in this time, and that would complicate things even more.

The only person she found comfort in talking to was Severus, and he despised her. No matter how much she talked he just looked at her with this strange look in his eyes. It was almost as if he were afraid of her. Afraid she'd tell someone his secret perhaps.

Serena found her way down to the lake one sunny afternoon, thinking about what she should next. She wondered how Harry and the others would react to her staying once it was time for them to return to their own time. Would they even care? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when a voice came from behind her and she turned to see Ron making his way down the hill towards her. Her heart began to race. Was he there to console or to ask what happened the other day? She knew it couldn't be to comfort her, he thought she was mad.

She turned back towards the lake, pretending not to see him, but he approached her anyway.

"Serena?"

She turned to him, avoiding his eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? I mean, after what happened in the corridor the other day, you've been avoiding us,"

"So are you playing messenger, come to ask what's going on and report back?" she asked, still a little angry about what he had said the other night.

"What are you talking about? They thought I was the only one you would listen to,"

"Listen to reason, I suppose. Are you going to tell me I'm mad?" she asked. He paused.

"You can't really blame me, I mean, you come off saying Harry is possessed or something. Sure it's happened before, but he wasn't even in the dormitory when it happened,"

"How do you know that for certain?"

"Because he said he wasn't,"

"So you believe him?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's my best friend,"

Serena looked back towards the lake, trying hard to suppress her unnecessary anger.

"I knew I shouldn't have come to Hogwarts,"  
Ron looked at her strangely.

"What? What do you expect? Harry's been there for me since the very beginning, I'm not going to doubt him just because you say I should,"

"What makes you think this is about that at all?" She said, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Because I can see it, I don't need to know Legilimency to tell me that much,"

He turned to walk away, but Serena grabbed hold of the sleeve of his robe. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, and it gave her the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"There's something I need to tell you,"

He began to look worried, and Serena then began to spill out everything she had seen before they were taken into the past. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew that if she didn't tell him soon then they wouldn't be able to return to the present.

After she had finished speaking he stood there with an expressionless look on his face. It made it even harder for her not knowing what he was thinking.

"Why would you keep this from us?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just, at first I thought you knew, but when we talked with Dumbledore and none of you recognized what he had found, I realized you didn't," she said.

"This is, unbelievable. There has to be some reason why you didn't say anything,"

"I just didn't, that's all. I can't explain it!" she was starting to get frustrated. She didn't want to tell him why she didn't say anything. He just shook his head and started to walk away.

"You'd better come up with a reason soon, or else Harry will be the one going mental,"

Once Ron was out of site, Serena dropped to her knees, digging her hands into the earth in frustration. Was this what it had come to? It was the silliest thing to be arguing about, whether to believe her or Harry. Harry probably didn't even know what was going on when it happened. Were they really going to fight over something as pointless as this? She knew Ron won't listen to her, and she won't believe Harry. Either way there was no use in fixing things unless they figured out what was going on.

There was only one way to find out, at least, it would be the quickest. If all four of them stayed in this time much longer, then time could dramatically change for them in the present. While the others would be researching the bell, she could be doing her part to help, even if it was more for herself than anything.

Hurrying down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, she took a deep breath and was relieved to find Narcissa about to enter.

"What do you think you're doing down here?" she asked, pulling out her wand.

"Please, I just need to talk to Severus," Serena said. Narcissa smirked.

"He's not in there, if that's what you wanted to know,"

"Then where is he?" she asked.

"Really, as if I'd keep track him," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Serena muttered, and started back up the stairs.

"Just so you know, he's usually in the back of the library," Narcissa said. Surprised, Serena just nodded and ran up the rest of the stairs, past student after student, hoping he would be there.

Catching her breath she entered the library to find it almost empty. Finally she spotted him with a book under his nose just where Narcissa said he would be. "Severus, I need to speak to you," she said, sitting down in the chair beside him. He didn't even bother looking up at her.

"Can't you see I'm trying to study?" he said. Serena leaned in closer just in case someone might over hear, and whispered,

"I need you to take me to see the Dark Lord,"


	16. Portkey To Some Place

Severus jumped back with such surprise that he almost fell over with the chair. He just stared at her with his mouth gaping open, Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not something to be joking about, Serena," he said.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious," she said quickly. He started to shake his head and began picking up his books.

"No way, I can't do that, you must be insane to ask something like that," he said.

"Stop calling me crazy, I hear it from Ron enough as it is," she said.

"Maybe he's got a point you know," he said as he started to walk out of the library.

"If you don't take me then I'll be forced to ask someone else," she said. He continued to walk as Serena followed.

"Like who? You don't know anyone else," he said.

"That's what you think," she said. He stopped and turned towards her, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"You're bluffing," he said.

"No I'm not, I'll go to Lucius if I have to, and I really don't want that to be a choice at the moment," He sighed.

"Why? I mean, you always said that you wanted to so call "help me" and now your views have completely altered," he whispered.

"I have my reasons," she said.

"Then why can't you just tell me? If you tell me then maybe I'll consider it," he said.

"I can't, trust me on this," she said, hoping he would agree. Suddenly a voice came from behind them that caused them both to nearly jump out of their shoes.

"What's with the heated discussion, Snivellus? Harassing Gryffindor's again I see?" Sirius had the absolute worst timing.

"I believe it's the other way around, Black," Serena said, aggravated with his interruption.

"Woah there, Stanwood. Someone woke up on the wrong side to the bed this morning," he said walking over towards them. Severus glared at him with the utmost hatred in his eyes, and who could blame him? Sirius's aim in life was to make others miserable, or so it seemed.

"So what are you bugging Stanwood about, Snivellus? Or do I want to know?" For a moment, Sirius looks as if he were Draco. It was almost scary.

"Leave him alone, I was asking him a question," Serena said.

"Oh well, that's a start," Sirius laughed.

"If you don't mind, Black, were leaving. And I'd appreciate it if you would not follow," she said, turning on her heals and walking out of the library. She almost thought Severus wouldn't follow, but he did, and he looked angry.

"Thanks for making me look like a complete idiot in there," he said.

"What else would you have liked me to do? Let him hex you?" she said. They grew silent for a few minutes, as other student's passed them by. Severus looked deep in thought, and she grew impatient wondering what his answer would be.

The only way to get the others back to the future was to speak to Voldemort himself. If she gave him something in return for the bell, then she could send the others back. Even if Voldemort wasn't all too trustworthy himself, it was the only thing she could think of to do. If the death-eater's from the present were doing what she thought they were doing, then he would have it for sure. She didn't exactly know why they went back to the past in the first place, but she would more than likely find out once she got to Voldemort.

After the last of the student's had gone from the corridor, Severus began to speak.

"I'm only doing this because you asked me to, and for some odd reason I trust you. But don't be too sure of yourself. He is very dangerous and won't hesitate to kill you if need be. I'm risking a lot by doing this, you know. Just make sure you don't mess this up,"

Serena nodded and smiled. "Thank you,"

He looked around once more before whispering, "We meet tomorrow night. I'll be waiting outside of the forbidden forest. Don't be late or I'm leaving you,"

Back inside the Gryffindor common room, Serena kept thinking over and over about what she would say to the Dark Lord himself. The last time they had met, it had been horrible, but this Voldemort didn't know her so there wasn't as much of a risk. She knew Severus was risking a lot by doing this, but she had to do it. She was still unsure of what information she would exchange for the bell, but it had to be something that would benefit him in some way.

Suddenly the portrait to the common room swung open and in walked Harry, Ron and Hermione. Serena looked down at the book she had been trying to read and ignored them. It was going to be like this until they got back, and it would horrible for her each time she had to do it. Hoping they would ignore her, they did just that. Even if it was what she had been hoping for she still felt a bit empty inside. It was strange not having them around to talk to anymore.

Glad for a moment they were the only ones in the common room Serena stood to her feet and opened up the portrait to their room. She couldn't stand watching them talking and laughing while she sat by the fire. After climbing into bed and closing the curtains she heard the portrait open and held her breath. She wasn't in the mood for another lecture and she defiantly didn't want to talk about what was going on. There was silence, and Serena felt slightly relieved until the curtains were jerked open.

"Would you like to explain why you kept information from us?" Harry said.

"No," she said, not completely comfortable being in the same room with him again.

"Serena, we could have been doing something about it instead of sitting around waiting for something to turn up!" his voice was getting louder with each breath he took, and she grew nervous.

"Harry, I have my own reasons for not telling you, all right? So leave me alone. You know now, isn't that what matters?" she said.

"You're my sister, we're supposed to tell each other things," he said.

"Is that the only reason you keep me around? Because I'm your bloody sister?" she said.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, you know that's not true," he said. Serena became silent. Was she really just imagining things when Harry confronted her before?

"I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't think you're crazy," she looked up at him.

"Really? So you did confront me the other day?" she asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't me, not really. Something must have come over me, I don't know what. Voldemort is behind this, I know he is," he said.

"But the one in this time doesn't know about you yet, how can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I'm not, it's just a gut feeling, you know?" he said. Serena sighed, feeling a bit better about the situation.

"I'll talk to Ron, I'm sure he'll understand," he said. Serena nodded.

"Looks like more students have come in, I can't leave now," he said. What was she going to do now? Even if things were starting to look up, she still had to help find that bell, and she knew exactly where it was. Nothing would make her go back to the present, she knew that now. If things turned for the worst, she believed in Harry. She knew he could stop it.

The next morning Serena woke up late. She was surprised that the other's still went to classes like clockwork. Or maybe now they just spent time looking up the bell she had seen. She was too worried about what would happen that night to even get out of bed. What was Voldemort going to do if he refused her offer? Kill her? She shuddered at the thought. She was going to have to think of something to do if it came down to it. Finally after much thought she climbed out of bed and got dressed.

The rest of the day was spent outside, catching up on some reading. The only thing that still remotely interested her about school was Potions, so she always kept her book with her. She was never going back to the present, but if the others saw her going back to class they might think something was going on. She would open up her own shop like she always wanted, if they would allow her to without proper schooling.

Once the sun began to set, Serena headed over towards the forbidden forest. She was early; Severus hadn't made it over there just yet. Her thoughts took over as she worried more and more about what would happen once they reached the Dark Lord.

After waiting for a few more moments, Serena saw Severus coming down the hill towards her. He looked very worried, and she wondered if he would back down from taking her at all. When he approached her he looked at her robes and sighed.

"You can't possibly think you going like that," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Suddenly he grabbed hold of the Gryffindor patch on her cloak and ripped it off.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"Be quiet! Someone might hear you," he said looking around nervously.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do you honestly think you'll make it past the death eaters if they see you're a Gryffindor?" he said.

"I…I didn't think it mattered," she said.

"To them it does, now come on, and try not to let them see the rest of your uniform," he said heading into the woods. Serena followed, but now she was even more nervous. He was talking about the other death eaters as if they would attack her at any time. Maybe Voldemort wasn't the only wizard she needed to be worried about.

As they walked into the forest she was reminding of the time when Ron, Harry and Hermione came with her into the Forest of Dreams. It seemed like it was such a long time ago, but it was only just a few months ago. She wondered if that forest was still hidden somewhere.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he came to an abrupt stop.

"This is it, the portkey is right here," he said.

"Portkey? How did you…" before she managed to finish he put his hand on a rather large rock hidden behind some brush. She had no idea where this portkey would take them, but it had to be some place where Voldemort was.

She looked at him before doing the same, and suddenly felt herself being pulled just behind her navel.


	17. The Talisman Of Chronos

Serena felt her feet hit the ground with such force that she fell backwards. After gathering herself she stood to her feet and looked at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, but from the looks of it, they were defiantly far away from Hogwarts. She could see a rather large house through the trees, the moonlight illuminated the windows and she saw several others inside.

"Where are we?" she whispered. Severus was now pulling on a heavy black cloak and motioned for her to follow him.

"Malfoy Manor," he said.

"What?" she said surprised.

"Be quiet!" he whispered harshly.

"Sorry," she muttered as they walked up the steps to the Mansion. She had never been to Malfoy's house before, and she figured that the others had never seen it before either.

Before Severus could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Lucius himself. Serena closed her robes tight, even if he already knew who she was.

"What do you think you're doing? She shouldn't be here!" she said.

"She asked to come, now stop interfering," he said pushing his way past him. Serena followed, feeling Lucius cold stare as she passed by him.

Inside the Manor, Serena noticed dozens of death-eaters standing around and talking amongst themselves. Some were wearing the same robes that Severus had on, others were dressed in their normal attire. She wondered if the ones who had come in their robes had traveled by floo powder, but wouldn't the floo network be closely watched with Voldemort in power?

As they passed the others she noticed Bellatrix standing among them. She was slightly surprised to see her, and she could tell that Bellatrix was even more surprised to be seeing her in a place like this. She began to walk over towards them, but Lucius, who was walking at a fair pace behind them, motioned for her to stay where she was. They all looked pretty uneasy by her presence, but she had to see him.

Lucius made his way in front of them and opened a door down at the end of the hallway.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said as they passed him.

"I won't," Severus said.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said. Serena just nodded and followed Severus into the darkened room.

It was completely empty, no furniture or pictures, only curtains on the windows. Serena was about to ask what was going on when suddenly a trap door appeared on the floor in front of them. She wasn't too surprised at the thought of him using a fidelius charm to hide himself, it would be the only logical reason. She wondered if Voldemort was so trusting as to let his followers know is exact location. Would Severus be in trouble if she were to come directly to see him?

There was a staircase leading down into darkness, a foul stench seemed to come from below and Serena started to get rather nervous. There was no telling what would happened once they reached their destination, and she could might well be putting not only herself, but Severus in danger. She could tell that even he was nervous just by the way he kept wringing his hands together. Was this really such a good idea?

They reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into a dimly lit room. The smell now was almost unbearable. They began to walk towards a chair sitting in the middle of the room but Severus stopped quite a few feet away and knelt to his knees.

"My lord, there is someone who wishes to speak to you," His voice was shaking, and Serena watched as a figure stood from the chair and stepped into the light.

She couldn't believe her eyes, it was like looking at a totally different person. This Voldemort had a younger and healtier appearance, he had black hair and the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat as he approached them, his wand in his hand. She began to back up and found herself catching her foot on something. She turned and almost screamed at what she had nearly tripped over. A man lying on the floor with a pained look on his face stared up at her.

"Severus, now why in the world would you so boldly enter my chamber with an outsider?" Voldemort said.

"She insisted on seeing you my lord," he said, his eyes staring at the floor, scared to look up. Voldemort laughed, and when he did it sent chills up her spine. Without much warning, he pointed his wand at Severus and shouted, "Crucio!"

His screams echoed out in the room and Serena put her hands over her ears to block out the sound.

"Please stop! It's not his fault!" she cried. Suddenly the cries ceased, and Severus collapsed to the ground. She took her hands from her ears and stepped closer to Voldemort.

"So bold, and yet, so fearful," he said.

"I came here for a reason," she said.

"Oh? And what reason would that be?" he asked. She paused, looking down at Severus, who had fainted.

"I asked you a question, now answer me or I'll have to make another example out of you," he said walking back towards his chair. Serena looked at the wizard on the floor and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"As you might well know, I'm not from this time period," she said.

"You are correct, of course," he said sitting down again.

"In order to return, I need the object that caused me to get here in the first place," she said. He was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I know you have it," she said. He sighed, and held out his hand palm up. She jumped out of pure nervousness when a light began to glow from his hand. Suddenly the bell that she had seen before appeared, back together, all but one piece. The base of it was missing a rather large bit, and she wondered how he managed to get the rest of it back together.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. She shook her head and watched as he took the bell in his hand.

"This is, what legend tells us, the Talisman of Chronos," he said.

"The Talisman of Chronos?" she asked.

"Long ago, the keeper of time, Chronos, decided to create something that would be benifical to mankind. Of course, he was only just starting out and was foolish in his decision making. He created this talisman and chose one mortal to not only use it, but to guard and protect it. The mortal was more than willing to accepting this gift from Chronos, but he warned him not to use it more than once every 5 years. Otherwise the power would consume him and the man would be destroyed. Years passed and the talisman was passed down over many generations, until it ended up in the hands of a foolish woman. The bell had just been used a year before, but she wanted to use it's power for her own foolish gain, so when she did, the talisman took every last ounce of energy from her body, and she died. Fearing the talisman the people of the village buried the talisman deep underground, hoping that no one would have to witness it's powers again," he took a deep breath and with a wave of his hand, the talisman disappeared.

"But we only just used it, how will I be able to return?" she asked.

"That's the beauty of it. The talisman can take you back to your own time without doing any damage," he said.

"But what about when it broke? Why did it send me back to this particular time period?" she asked.

"Excellent question, you see, when Avery and Wormtail dropped the talisman, they were concentrating on their destination, which was here. The last thing the talisman remembered was that time frame," he said. She was about to ask another question but he interrupted her.

"Now, no more questions for the time being, you must do me a favor in return for the talisman," he said.

"And…what favor would that be?" she asked becoming a bit nervous again. She had managed to relax slightly when Voldemort was telling her the story of the Talisman. He walked closer to her and grabbed hold of her arm.

You have to become my servant," he said tighting his grip on her. She tried to pull away but he drew his wand.

"But if I serve you how will I get back to my time?" she asked.

"Do you really think I believed that? I know what you're true intentions are," he said. She really needed to learn Occulmency. Suddenly Severus started to move and sat up rubbing his head.

"Serena?" he murmured.

"Well? What will it be, your life? Or to serve me," he asked.

"Why must I die if I say no?" she asked.

"You know too much," he said. She couldn't believe her ears. He had told her all of that information just so she would have no choice but to serve him or die.

"Answer me, what will it be?" he asked. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to betray her friends either. But were they really her friends to begin with?

Serena turned her eyes towards Severus who was staring at her with fear in his eyes. She could tell it's not what Severus wanted at all. But what choice did she have? Looking back at Voldemort she swallowed the lump in her throat before saying,

"I choose…to serve you," she said.

"Good answer," suddenly he pulled back the sleeve of her robe and pressed his wand to her forearm and cried "Morsmordre!"

Serena screamed as a wave of pain shot up her arm and into her body. It was the most incredible pain she had ever felt, and she wondered if it was just a reminder of Voldemort's power, that he could kill you without thinking twice about it. The pain subsided as did the light from his wand and he stepped back.

Serena looked down at her arm to see a skull with a serpents tongue protruding from its mouth.


	18. A Burning Secret

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid," Severus growled as they left the Malfoy Manor.

"You didn't say that, Lucius did," she said.

"You still went against your word," he said.

"How was I to know that's how things were going to turn out?"

"Come off it, you know well and well that he wouldn't have just let you walk away without something in return. By the way, what did you want to see him about?" Serena sighed.

"That's between me and him," Severus just stared at her angrily as they approached the portkey back to Hogwarts.

"You better know what you're getting yourself into," he finally said as they both placed their hands on the portkey.

"Don't worry about me," she said as they were transported back to the forest.

Keeping her secret from Harry and the others was going be easier than she thought, considering they were still avoiding her. Ron still hadn't spoken to her since her talk with Harry, and she wondered if Harry even really talked to him in the first place. Even Harry was distancing himself from her again, but she wasn't the least bit surprised. They didn't even seem to notice that she didn't get back into their room until after midnight.

The afternoon after her meeting with Voldemort, she was approached by Bellatrix in the Library. Knowing nothing good could come of the conversation; Serena ignored her and continued staring outside at the quidditch practice that was being held outside.

"You've got some nerve," she said slamming her books down on the table. Serena shifted in her seat and looked up at her.

"What are you talking about," Bellatrix leaned over so no one would hear.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, going over there last night," she said. Serena stood up from the table, causing Bellatrix to reach inside her robe.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," she said, starting to walk away.

"Stop right there, unless you want to be hexed," she said. Serena turned and glared at her.

"Why don't you ask him if you care so much? It's really none of your business, and I don't think he'd appreciate you tormenting me," she said.

"You don't know him like I do," Bellatrix said lowering her wand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked. She smirked and picked up her things.

"Just watch yourself, Stanwood," she whispered as she left the library, almost knocking over the person coming in.

"Severus?" He nodded.

"We'd better get to class," he said. She looked at him strangely.

"But, you know I never go to class," she said.

"I know, and you're going to draw suspicion to yourself if you keep it up," he said.

"Don't you think it would look even more suspicious if I suddenly start going again?" she asked. He stared at her blankly before replying,

"Just come on," She sighed, grabbing the books she never used and following him out of the Library.

Amazingly enough, the next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, no wonder he knew what class she had now. When she entered the class, she realized how many Slytherins she recognized. She had only known two or three, but now she knew a few more because of the meeting the night before. She wasn't all to surprised at how many of them were Death Eaters, considering the type of people it was composed of. Bellatrix didn't even look up from her book, and Narcissa was too busy messing with her bag to notice. She looked over at Harry and Ron, who were sitting next to each other in the back looking at her in shock. Even Hermione who had an empty seat next to her was surprised. Serena sat down and gave her a weak smile before taking out her book.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we are going to be going over the essay you all turned in for me yesterday. Now I will be giving these back to you, and if you have any questions please wait until everyone has gotten theirs," the professor flicked his wand and suddenly parchments were shooting every which way you could imagine. In seconds everyone had gotten their essays back, everyone that is, except Serena. Of course she never wrote any essay, since she hadn't been to any classes. She was starting to wonder why she listened to Severus to begin with.

"Why do you look so confused, Serena? You weren't here to even do the essay," Hermione said, glowing at her perfect mark on her own essay.

"Who said I was thinking about the essay?" she said. It was the first time she had spoken to Hermione since the incident with Harry.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked from behind her.

"Am I not allowed an education now? What's with the third degree?" she asked.

"No need to get defensive, we just wanted to know why you decided to come back to class all of a sudden," Hermione said looking at her strangely.

"Less talking back there you three!" the teacher suddenly shouted, causing Serena to jump. She was glad that he had caught them talking, she didn't feel like explaining herself at the moment. Of course whatever reason she would give them would be a lie anyway.

After class was over, Serena gathered her things and headed out of the door, hoping her so called friends wouldn't try and talk to her. They had already questioned her enough for one day and she didn't feel like lying to them any more than she had to. She stopped at the edge of the staircase that led down to the Entrance Hall, waiting for Severus. Even if he was her father in the future, she was enjoying the time she spent with him as a friend, if he even considered her as one. A few moments later Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged from the classroom and Serena ducked down behind a statue beside the staircase.

"That was strange, wasn't it? I mean, just all of a sudden she starts going to class again," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it so much," Harry said. Suddenly Severus exited the classroom and Serena went to call him over, but Bellatrix stopped him.

"I think we need to have a little talk," she said.

"There's nothing to discuss," Severus muttered as he started towards the stairs.

"Oh, I think there is," she said, grabbing his robes. He jerked away from her and sighed.

"Fine, but not here," he said.

"Follow me," Bellatrix said, heading in the opposite direction Serena was standing. Was she still upset about her being present at the Death Eater meeting? Then she remembered what happened the night before, and moved her hand towards her arm. It still burned a bit, and she wondered how long she was going to have to serve him before he gave her what she wanted. Deep down she knew it would most likely be a permanent life of servitude, but as long as Harry and the others got back then she didn't mind it at all. Sighing, she finally descended the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall for a quick dinner.

She took a seat at the end farthest away from the other seventh years. Of course, she felt awkward sitting by all the second and first years. Filling her plate she ate quickly while eyes bore into her. She wanted to get out of there before she ran into anyone she didn't want to see. When she was done she got up from the table and headed towards the entrance hall. Harry and the others were sitting at the other end talking to James and Lily. Remus wasn't there, probably because there was another full moon coming up. They watched her as she passed, not saying a word, and she quickened her pace as she headed up to the Gryffindor common room. As she got to the portrait of the fat lady, she suddenly felt as if her arm were on fire. Gasping she pulled her robe back to reveal the dark mark, and it seemed to pulsate, almost calling out to her. She had no idea what was going on, but she figured that Voldemort was more than likely calling his followers to him. She didn't really want to go back, but she had no choice. If she didn't prove to him that she would serve him, he would kill her.

Suddenly she heard someone coming up the stairs, so she quickly hid her arm and began walking down the corridor away from the common room.

"Serena?" she turned to see Sirius, looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing? You know we can't wander around the corridors this late at night," he said. She nodded. Sirius said the password, and the portrait opened up.

"Come on," he said walking into the common room. She had to follow him, or else he'd get suspicious.

"Right," she said, going in after him.

"You're strange, you know that? Always associating with Slytherins, first Gryffindor I've seen do it, of course you aren't from this school," he said pulling up a chair by the fire and sitting down. She didn't say anything; she just stood there, waiting for her chance to get to Severus. She had to speak to him about what to do; she knew the portkey wouldn't be there again, so she wasn't all too sure of how to get to the Malfoy Manor, if Voldemort was even there anymore.

Sirius waited for her to say something, then sighed and gazed into the fire. Serena sat down at a table and began going through her bag and fiddling with her quill. Before long more Gryffindors started coming in through the portrait, so Serena took her chance and left the common room.

She made her way down to the entrance hall without anyone noticing, and found Severus standing by the entrance to the dungeons. She walked over to him and he motioned for her to follow him. Suddenly he stopped and looked around.

"Listen, you know how to get to the Hogs Head, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Meet me there, I'll explain later," he then took his leave and headed down towards the Slytherin common room.

Now a bit worried, she went back up the stairs, careful to avoid any wandering prefects or teachers, and got to the fourth floor where she had went with the others into Hogsmede. Looking around carefully, she slipped behind the mirror and into the tunnel that led to the Hogs Head.


	19. A Test Of Loyalty

Serena reached the trap door into the Hogs Head, and lifted it up to see Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," he said.

"Is Severus here yet?" she asked.

"What, you mean he's coming? I had no idea," he smirked. Serena rolled her eyes as she pulled herself out of the tunnel onto the floor.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"Can't talk here," he said. Serena sighed. It was already eating away at her as to what was going on, she hoped Voldemort didn't change his mind about their deal, she didn't feel like dying just yet.

Serena followed Lucius into the pub, which wasn't as packed as would have expected.

"Put this on so you don't get caught," he said, handing her a heavy black cloak. She pulled it on over her Gryffindor uniform and held it tight. People were already looking over in their direction and wondered if they had seen where she was from. It was strange, being there with Lucius, she always hated Draco, and they seemed so much alike when it came to their snide remarks and their unnecessary cruelty, but somehow it was comforting. They came to a staircase and she followed him up the stairs into a small room in the back.

"Have a seat while we wait," he said, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. Hesitantly she sat in the dusty chair in the corner. Lucius took a drink and sighed. It was chilly in the room, so she was slightly glad that he had given her the cloak. She pulled it tightly around her and watched as the door to the room opened, and Severus walked in, looking a bit shaken.

"Let's get this over with," he said.

"What's the hurry?" Lucius asked. He just glared at him and walked towards the small bookcase in the corner.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lucius said, following Severus. Before her eyes the bookcase moved and revealed a staircase leading down.

"More secret hiding places?" Serena asked. Ignoring her they descended the stairs and Serena followed them into the darkness.

It seemed like forever before they reached the bottom. It was still rather dark, so she lit her wand.

Put that out!" Lucius whispered.

"Nox," Serena muttered, and tried her best to follow them. Someone grabbed her hand, but she didn't know if it was Severus or Lucius, and she didn't want to yell, since obviously they were trying to keep themselves hidden. She let whoever it was lead her into another room, where there were candles lit along the wall. In the center of the room was a young woman who seemed to be passed out of the floor.

"Now can I ask what's going on?" Serena asked pulling her hand away from whomever it was holding onto it.

"Now that you've joined us, we have to test you," Lucius said.

"Test me?" she asked.

"Test your loyalty of course, and your willingness to take orders," he said.

"Okay, so what is it you want me to do?" she asked.

"We want you to kill this muggle," Lucius said nonchalantly. Serena gasped.

"What? You can't be serious," she laughed nervously.

"Oh, trust me, we are," he said. Severus was now standing at the opposite side of the room, looking worried.

"Why isn't the Dark Lord here to test me?" she asked.

"He's busy," Lucius said. Serena looked down at the girl, who was starting to stir.

"What…What's going on?" she looked up at them, shaking all over with fear. What was she going to do? If she didn't kill her, then she would have to die, because Voldemort wouldn't keep her around knowing she refused to serve him. But why did she have to kill someone? Couldn't she just hex someone instead?

"What are you waiting for?" Lucius asked.

"This is crazy, it has to be a joke," she said.

"No one's laughing, Serena, now hurry up. We've got better things to do," he said. She couldn't do it, it was just so horrible. Sure she was never really too fond of muggles, but she was part muggle herself. Of course, so was Voldemort, and he didn't have any problems killing innocent people.

"Hurry up, or I kill you both," Lucius was starting to get annoyed. The girl was panicking now, she went to stand up but Lucius cast a binding spell on her to keep her from getting away.

"Do it!" he shouted. Serena stood there shaking; she didn't know what to do. To kill or be killed, either way she didn't like the idea. But she had no other choice. Suddenly Lucius came towards her and grabbed her arm.

"I would hate to have to kill you," he said.

"Lucius, knock it off," Severus said.

"Mind your own business," he said.

"He put me in charge of this for a reason," he said. Lucius let her go and stepped back, pointed his wand at her. Serena took a deep breath, and just tried imagining something she didn't like, someone she couldn't stand to be around, something other than an innocent girl.

"Please!" the girl cried, but before Serena knew what was happened she had already shouted the incantation.

"Avada Kedavra!" a jet of green light shot out of the tip of her wand and hit the girl square in the chest, causing her to go limp immediately. She was dead.

Serena dropped her wand, shaking like crazy. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she tried her best not to let them see it.

"Now that that is taken care of, I will be off," Lucius said, walking back into the dark walkway behind her. Serena dropped to her knees, her tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Why did it have to be this way? Were all the Death Eaters so heartless?

"Serena, stand up, we have to get out of here," Severus said.

"I…I killed her…an innocent girl…I…" she couldn't speak.

"Stand up," he said picking her up off the floor.

"How do you do this?" she asked.

"I don't know, I've become numb to it, as will you, now let's hurry," he said pulling her towards the walkway. How could you become numb to murder?

After returning to the common room Serena felt unusually calm. It was almost as if nothing had happened, and she was going to see it that way, as if she had never done what she did. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, she slipped behind the portrait and walked into the small room, noticing that the others were already asleep. She went to her bed and lit a small candle, then she shed her robe and climbed into bed still clothed, too tired to change. Was she going to be able to do this for the rest of her life? She was betraying Dumbledore by doing this, but he hadn't lifted a finger to help them get back yet. Sure he said he was trying, but he hadn't shown any sign of progress. She was the only one who knew how to get back, and she was risking her life to get the Talisman.

She was about to fall asleep when she saw a figure coming towards her bed. Jumping up she took out her wand and pointed it at them, only to find that it was just Ron.

"Why are you so bloody jumpy?" he asked.

"Just am, I guess," she said.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out, for a walk," she lied.

"Sort of late to be walking around, don't you think?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be walking so much if my so called friends didn't think I was crazy," she said. Ron sighed.

"About that, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad about what you said the other day, but it was wrong of me to say you're crazy, especially since Harry's said some weird stuff himself in the past, and I never thought he was loosing it," he said.

"I'm sorry I was being so rude about your friendship with him," she said. Ron sighed.

"Well, now that it's all out in the open, are we okay? I'd hate to loose a friend, especially when we have a lot to do, getting back to the present and all," he said. Serena smiled. She had never felt so relieved, knowing that she could speak to Ron again.

"Besides, how are you going to catch up on classes if we aren't speaking?" he said.

"You actually pay attention in class?" she asked.

"Well, Hermione makes me," he said, now blushing slightly. Serena resisted the urge to vomit on his nightclothes.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep," he said, going back to his bed.

"Goodnight," Serena said. Smiling, she put her wand back on the nightstand and lay down, wondering why Ron had the sudden change of heart. Maybe Harry did talk to him after all. Even if she had her friends back, she still couldn't help but feel empty inside. She was betraying them as they slept, and she couldn't do anything about it.


	20. Petty Problems and Amazing Escapes

Serena was slightly relieved that there weren't many Death Eater meetings after what happened in the Hogs Head. She was even more relieved to know that Lucius didn't tell Voldemort she hesitated in killing the muggle. Of course, Lucius would have probably gotten just as much punishment as her if he were to find out.  
Days turned to weeks as February approached, and Serena found that spending time with Harry, Ron and Hermione was somewhat comforting compared to being alone with her thoughts, which is what she had been used to doing before they had made up. Severus had been avoiding her, which wasn't much of a surprise. He was probably still bothered by the fact that she had joined the Death Eaters, but knowing Severus he was too busy with his own problems to care about what Serena was doing. She had to remind herself that he wasn't a father just yet, and that he didn't have the mind set of one, of course, he didn't really have a fatherly mind set to begin with. She was finally starting to get the hang of being back in class again; Hermione helped her catch up, since Ron didn't have much of a clue as to what was going on.

Even with her friends back, things were starting to get tense with St. Valentine's Day around the corner. She wanted more than anything to go into Hogsmede with Ron, but knew that he wouldn't feel the same way. Then again she also wanted to go with Severus, knowing he wouldn't have anyone to go with. Then again he wouldn't be too partial to the idea, he would think she was taking pity on him. In a way she was, but she also enjoyed his company. It was two days until the trip into Hogsmede and she was already nervous enough about asking Ron. She decided to do it after classes were over, and managed to pull him aside after Herbology.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, I was just going to ask you something," he said. Serena's heart turned.

"Really? You go first then," she said, her hands shaking nervously.

"I was wondering if you could help me ask Hermione to Hogsmede," She should have known. Sighing, she shook her head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, why don't you just ask her?" she said.

"Well, I would, but I'm not very good at that sort of thing," he said.

"You'll never get her to go out with you if you don't just ask her," she said.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do it for me," he said looking hopeful.

"You're hopeless," she said.

"Come on, Serena! Help me out here," he said.

"Trust me, Ron, if you ask her, she'll say yes," she said.

"Really?" he said.

"Of course, I would anyway," she said.

"Great, thanks Serena, I think," he then began walking back up the hill to the castle.

"He is so clueless," she muttered, following him. Now she felt even more horrible. If he did what she told him to do, then they both would get what they wanted, which was each other, and she would be left with no one.

Late that night in the common room, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the back, having a heated discussion, one Serena did not want to overhear. She sat down by Harry in front of the fire and sighed.

"I hate this bloody holiday," she said.

"I would hate it, except I actually have a date," he said smiling.

"Really? Who is it?" she asked.

"Hermione," Serena's jaw dropped.

"You're joking," He shook his head.

"After what you said, about her liking me, I just asked her," What had she done? Now Ron would be crushed.

"I…I think I left my book in the library, I'll be back," she said getting to her feet.

"Okay…," he said looking at her strangely.

Hurrying out of the common room she stopped right outside the portrait of the fat lady. What would happen when Ron found out? Nothing good would come of it that was for sure. Now she felt even more horrible. Would he blame her for what was about to happen? Even if he did, it was more Harry's fault then her own, why would he ask Hermione knowing that Ron liked her? It didn't make any sense. Suddenly the portrait swung open and Serena ducked behind the statue that was nearby. Ron emerged, looking sullen, and slammed his fists against the wall in frustration. Serena sighed, watching as he began walking towards the staircase. She wanted so badly to comfort him, but she knew that right now all he needed was time to himself.

Taking a deep breath she said the password and the portrait swung open, the fat lady looking rather annoyed. It was getting rather late and she knew Ron had to be back within the next few minutes or else get caught out after hours. The common room was less noisy, and Harry was still sitting by the fire, looking confused.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"What? Oh nothing," he said, continuing to stare into the fireplace. Serena looked around to see Hermione still sitting where she was, no twirling her quill and concentrating on a book. It almost was if nothing had happened. Students were starting to head up to their respective dormitories as Ron stepped back into the common room. Serena's chest heaved as he looked over at Hermione with pained look on his face. She hated to see him so miserable, but knowing that she could finally ask him to Hogsmede made her feel better about it, though selfish as it was.

After about an hour of silence between the four of them, the other students that occupied the common room left for bed, and Serena took her chance and slipped behind the portrait. She thought it would be a good idea to leave them alone for a bit to sort things out. She was sure Ron was mad at Harry for asking Hermione to Hogsmede, knowing that he had liked her for years. Serena changed into her night clothes and slipped into bed, and soon found herself staring at the ceiling and anxious to know what was going on outside the room.

Moments later she heard the portrait open and Serena sat up to see Hermione, looking flustered.

"I cannot believe him!" she said tossing her bag on her bed and sitting down.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"We were just sitting there and Ron started making stupid comments about me going with Harry to Hogsmede, and I just told him to drop it, but he wouldn't. It doesn't make any sense, if he cares so much then why didn't he just ask me!" she said.

"He did ask you," she said.

"But it was too late," she said.

"Well, why didn't you just tell Harry you want to go with Ron?" she asked.

"Because…I do want to go with Harry, but I also want to go with Ron. It's not like I can go with both of them, not with the way things are now, we used to be able to do anything together and there not be that thing between us, but now…" she paused, and looked down at the floor. Serena was getting frustrated.

"You can't draw it out, you have to make some sort of decision," she said.

"I don't know if I can," she sighed. Serena threw the blankets back and got out of bed.

"You can't keep leading them on, you know," she said, trying hard to control her frustration.

"I know, you don't have to keep telling me that," she said.

"Well how else are you going to do it if I don't tell you ever time you bring it up?" she said, her voice rising.

"What's the big deal, it's not like it's your problem," she said.

"Of course it's my problem, I have to listen to it from all three of you! I should have some say in this if you come crying to me about it," she said.

"Then I won't bother you with my problems anymore," Hermione said, looking hurt. She had never seen Hermione so worked up over something like this, usually it's about a not so perfect grade or something.

"You call that a problem? To you, failing an essay is a problem, or not being the teachers pet is a problem, but this, this is just you being selfish," she said.

"Me? Selfish? You're one to talk, you always run off never telling anyone where you're going and show up in the dead of night. What's that all about?"  
"None of your business,"

"If you're trying to figure out how to get back then we can help you…"

"Who said I wanted to go back in the first place!" Serena couldn't take it anymore. All this sneaking around, hiding secrets about being a Death Eater and liking Ron, she didn't want to have to deal with it.

Suddenly Serena turned her head to see Ron and Harry looking at her and Hermione arguing. She hadn't heard them come in over their shouting, and they looked very confused.

"You…what?" Ron said.

"I don't want to go back," she said.

"You can't be serious, you can't stay here, the balance of time…"

"I don't care, there's nothing for me there," she said interrupting Hermione.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just not going back. I'll help you but I'm not going with you," she said.

"But…you can't, Dumbledore would never allow it," Harry said.

"You honestly think I care what he has to say? He doesn't own me, he doesn't rule my life," Hermione gasped.

"Serena, what the hell has gotten into you?" Harry said advancing towards her. She didn't know what was coming over her, her mind was clouded with horrible thoughts, from being with the Death Eaters so much. She had grown to hate Dumbledore, and she didn't know why. Was it the power of the Dark Lord?

"What is going on with you? You're hiding something, I can tell," Harry said.

"Like I'd ever tell you," she muttered. "But, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything," he said. Serena just stared at him.

"What about your dad?" Ron asked.

"You don't know what it's like to have a father who hates you, how do you expect me to go back to that?" she said.

"He doesn't hate you," Hermione said.

All of a sudden Serena felt the mark on her arm begin to burn and she reached for it out of pure reflex.

"What's the matter now?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," she said taking in a deep breath.

"Serena…what's the matter with your arm?" Harry said coming towards her again.

"I said nothing!" she shouted, reaching for her wand.

"I'm leaving, so don't try to stop me," she said.

"What are you talking about! It's after midnight, you can't go now," Ron said.

"If you leave we'll tell McGonagall," Hermione said.

"Oh miss tattle-tell to the rescue? Like I care, I'll be out of here before you can reach her," she said, her anger rising. She felt so strange, all she could feel was hatred towards them, and she had no idea where it was coming from. She didn't care about anything except getting back to Voldemort.

"We won't let you leave," Harry said pulling out his own wand. For a few seconds they were facing each other, wands pointed and ready to attack, then Hermione began to cry.

"Please…stop it," she said. As Harry looked over towards her Serena saw an opportunity to get away.

"Impedimenta!" she shouted and Harry was knocked backwards.

She had never run so fast, she had to manage to get out of Hogwarts without getting caught, and she would use any means necessary. She could hear Ron yelling from behind her. As she got to the fourth floor she narrowly missed a stunning spell as she slipped behind the mirror and into the passageway into Hogsmede. She had no idea where she was going, or what she was going to do when she got there. She just knew that someone had to be in the Hogs Head, Lucius visited there frequently. He would know where Voldemort was. She could hear footsteps behind her, and turned to face them.

"Effringo!" Serena shouted, pointed her wand into the darkness of the tunnel. Suddenly the stone ceiling started to crumble and it began to collapse. Serena continued running and looking back to see that her spell had caused the tunnel to seal off. Sighing with relief she opened the trap door. As she climbed out of the hole, she found herself being pulled forcefully into the room by someone.


	21. Malfoy Manor

"What are you doing, Lucius! Let go!" She shouted pulling her arm away from him as she got to her feet.

"Don't be so loud," he hissed.

"Sorry, but what's going on?" she asked.

"We were about to meet at my house when the Dark Lord said you were in danger. So I came here knowing this was where you'd be," he said.

"How did he know that?" she asked aloud.

"Never mind that, what happened?" he asked.

Well, my friends grew suspicious of that fact that I had been out late all the time, and confronted me, so I ran away," she said.

"You WHAT?" he shouted.

"Be quiet!" she whispered.

"Are you mad? Now they're really going to be suspicious, they might rat you out and come looking for you," he said.

"Great, I didn't think of that," she muttered.

"That's right, you didn't think did you? Now we've got more problems to deal with," he said.

"What do you mean, 'more problems'?" she asked.

"The Order has gotten some clues as to the whereabouts of some of the Death Eaters, no names were mentioned, only places we had been meeting. I'm just glad my house wasn't one of them," he said.

"So are we going or not?" she asked.

"We haven't got much of a choice, you've got no place to go and I'm certainly not keeping you at my house," he said.

"Well why not?" she asked.

"Too risky, if they come looking for you I'll be caught for sure," he said. Serena sighed. She hadn't thought about what would happen once she ran out of Hogwarts, only that she had to get away from there.

"Here, might as well keep this, you're going to need it," he said, handing her his thick black cloak. She pulled it on and brought the hood over her head and followed him out of the room.

The pub was very noisy, more than usual, she was glad that everyone was so busy, then no one would bother asking questions. She was now worried more than ever about being caught and she knew that Hogsmede would be the first place the teachers would look to find her. They walked out into the street, the light from the lampposts glowed bright and the half moon in the sky seemed to hover over the town.

"This way," Lucius whispered as they walked towards the train station.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" he said.

"Trust a Malfoy? Not likely," she said. He turned around and grabbed hold of her arm.

"You really don't know how much trouble you're in, do you?" he said.

"All I know is that I have no place to go," she said. He sighed and let go of her.

"Fine, you can stay at my mansion for a bit, but don't go wandering off on your own," he said.

"Thank you," she said, as they hurried over to the side of Madam Puddifoots.

"Can you apparate yet?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, remembering that she was a bit older than her friends were.

"Good, this will be so much easier then," he said, and with a pop he was gone. She hoped she wouldn't mess it up, trying to remember the Malfoy Manor. She then felt her body tingling and heard the pop as she apparated to Lucius's home.

She opened her eyes to see several others standing around and talking amongst themselves, which wasn't unusual before a meeting.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you," a voice said behind her and she turned to see Severus.

"All right," she said nodding and taking a deep breath. She knew she was in trouble, and she would have to pay for it. Severus started to walk in the direction of where he usually stayed, and she followed him, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as what she was thinking in her mind.

Serena walked up to his chair and knelt down, her hair falling gently into her face.

"My Lord, you summoned me?" she said.

"Yes," he said quietly, and she then heard him whisper to someone else in the room she had not seen when she entered. She then heard him stand to his feet and before she could say anything else he muttered "Crucio,". It was horrible, she felt her body contort and she tried to hold back tears as she cried out in pain. Suddenly it stopped and she fell to the floor and started to catch her breath.

"Do you know what you've done to deserve punishment, Serena?" he asked walking towards her.

"Yes, my lord, I have deserted the school, and now they will be suspicious," she said.

"Yes, and do you have any idea how bad that is to us?" he said.

"If they find me, they could find more of us," she said.

"Of course, you know you will have to more cautious from now on, none of my followers have been caught yet, and I would hate to have that happen now," he said.

"Yes, my lord, please forgive me," she said. He grew silent as he passed the room, stopping occasionally to look into the fireplace that sat at the opposite of his chair.

"If you are going to be staying here, then you will have to stay hidden, I will let you know of further instructions," he said, and then waved his hand telling her to leave.

"What happened? What did he say?" Severus said as he met her outside of the room.

"Not much, just to stay here and keep out of sight," she said.

"That's it? No punishment?" he asked.

"Thanks, Sev, that means a lot," she muttered.

"Don't call me that, it's irritating," he said.

"Well don't be so bloody worried if I got in trouble or not," she said.

"Did you?" he asked again. She sighed.

"Yes, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," she said still a bit sore from the curse.

"Serena, that curse is bad enough, and you're saying you are relieved?" he said. She ignored him a walked over to Lucius who was having a conversation with Avery.

"Where are the others?" Severus asked, who had apparently followed her.

"They couldn't make it, because some idiot had to flee Hogwarts," he said.

"Shut up already, he said I was to stay here," she said.

"Great, but don't think you'll be getting the royal treatment or anything," he said.

"I wasn't counting on it," she said.

"We should start preparing for tomorrow," Severus said.

"What? You had the meeting without me?" she said.

"Of course, it's not like you can come with us, you are aware that you can't leave here," Lucius said.

"Can I at least know what's going on?" she said.

"We're raiding Hogsmede," Avery whispered.

"That's insane! You do realize the students are going on a trip there tomorrow," Serena said.

"All the more reason, it'll give them a good scare," Avery laughed.

"But Dumbledore could be there," she whispered.

"Won't count on it, Augustus said he's got a meeting with the Minister tomorrow," he said.

"Now I really wish I could go," she said. After her encounter with Harry, Ron and Hermione, she wanted more than anything to pay them back for how they had treated her. Not really hurt them per say, just scare them, just like Avery had said.

"If you hadn't have blown it you could have," Severus said. Serena sighed and looked at Lucius.

"If the meeting is over, can you show me where I'll be staying?" she asked. He scowled and motioned for her to follow him. She had left everything but her wand back at Hogwarts; of course, she didn't really have anything but that to begin with. She would defiantly need new clothes but she didn't want to bring up any more problems with Lucius. He was already in a foul enough mood.

"Tell me, how did you get a place like this?" she asked, trying to change the subject at hand.

Parents gave it to me, they used to live here but they moved off to Germany last year," he said lighting his wand as they entered a dark corridor.

"How do you manage it? I mean, where do you work?" she asked.

"Right now, I don't have a job, mum pays for it, but my dad is planning on getting me a job at the Ministry soon," he said, opening up a door.

"Here is where you'll be staying, don't go wandering off either," he added. The room was dark and musty; it looked as if it hadn't been used in quite a while.

"Nice," she said sarcastically sitting on the bed.

"Dobby will come wake you in the morning for breakfast," he said and closed the door, leaving Serena to sit there in the darkness of the Malfoy's guest room.


	22. Disobeying Orders

Serena awoke the next morning with Dobby the house elf poking her in the ribs.

"This way, madam," he said, hobbling out of the room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she pulled off the blankets and climbed out of bed. She was still wearing her Gryffindor robes and wondered if Lucius would have anything else for her to wear.

Dobby was waiting for her outside the room and motioned for her to follow him. The rags he wore were gray and dirty and there was a timidness about him that made her feel sorry for him. She remembered Harry mentioning once that he had met a house elf that worked in Hogwarts, but she couldn't remember his name.

As they approached the dining room, she noticed it was empty. Lucius must still be in bed, either that or wandering about the castle trying to avoid her. There was food set out on the table and she sat down, suddenly feeling starved. She didn't eat much the night before and the food looked delicious. Picking up a knife and fork she began to help herself. Dobby went to leave the room, but Lucius came storming in and knocked him out of the way.

"Here," he said shoving some robes into the chair next to her. Serena swallowed her food and grinned.

"Thank you," she said. He merely scowled and left, leaving Dobby whimpering on the floor.

Serena picked up the robes; they were the ugliest shade of pink she had ever seen and she was reluctant to wear them, but knew she had to change clothes. Picking them up she left the dining room and headed back to the room where she was staying.

After changing she left the room, tossing her old robes into the garbage. She defiantly wouldn't be needing them anymore.

"You do look lovely in those robes," a voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Avery.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just about to take a walk outside," he said.

"When are you going into Hogsmede?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"In a bit, Lucius is finishing up the final details with our Master as we speak," he said. Suddenly Lucius burst out of the door behind him looking out of breath.

"Dumbledore's just left, we better get moving," he said.

"Right," Avery said following Lucius as they headed for the door.

"Wait! Can't I go?" Serena called after them.

"You know you can't!" Lucius said, pulling on his hooded robe and heading out the door.

Serena sighed, wondering what she was going to do until they got back. She didn't want to stand around and do nothing, but she knew she couldn't go. What would the other Death Eaters at school do? They couldn't really participate, it would be too suspicious. Even if she wasn't suppose to go, she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that made it worse, that feeling that her friends could get hurt. But could she still call them her friends? Sure she hated them for what they did, but she didn't want them killed. She had to go, she wouldn't live with herself if she didn't. Making up her mind she hurried back into her room and grabbed the black robe Lucius had given her the night before and her wand, took a cloak from the guest room closet, and headed out the door.

She was glad it was chilly outside, it would have been a pain to wear so much outwear if it was warm. Now she was especially glad she could apparate, it would be the only way to get there quickly. There was no telling what they had stirred up already.

After apparating to Hogsmede, she looked around and noticed everything seemed normal. Students were laughing in the street, and other wizards were chatting up the latest stories they'd heard. She started walking towards the Hogs Head to see if any of the others were in there, and ran into Lucius.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I wanted to come! Besides if I hide no one will see me," she said.

"You better be careful, we had to postpone the attack until a few more teachers leave," he said.

"Why can't you just do it and get it over with? Dumbledore's not here," she said.

"It's too risky, too many teachers, and I saw a couple of aurors in the Three Broomsticks a few moments ago," he said.

"Fine, but when your ready let me know," she said.

"You're going back to my house," he said.

"No I'm not! I'm staying here," she said. He sighed and leaned over towards her.

"You better be glad he favors you," he said.

"What does that suppose to mean," she asked.

"Just get going, hide somewhere until it's clear," he said pushing her towards the alley.

"Fine," she said, pulling the hood further over her head and heading towards the back alley of the Hogs Head.

Why would he favor her? It's not like she was a very good follower, she had managed to almost expose the Death Eaters and herself to the Ministry. She was just one of the many people of the wizarding community to join him, why was she so special?

As she followed the path behind the pub it began to rain. It would be easier to get away if it was raining, so she decided to go back on Lucius and go get a drink. She couldn't go into the Hogs Head, there would be too many people she knew in there, so she decided to go into the only place no one she knew would go, Madam Puddifoots.

As she entered the tea shop she noticed how many couples were in there, she wasn't too surprised since it was Valentines Day after all. After pulling her hood down she wandered over to a small booth in the corner and sat down, taking in the smell of incense and candles. Even though it was raining, she couldn't help but feel at ease in the small tea shop. Suddenly a young woman came up to her and asked what she would like to drink.

"Oh, well, nothing, but thanks anyway," Serena said.

"Are you sure? You look so lonely, you look like you could use some tea," she said.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Well if you need anything I'll be right over there," she said pointing towards the counter.

"Um, thanks," she said as woman walked off.

Now she couldn't help but wonder what Harry and the others were doing. When she was with them, she had fun, even if she always felt left out of things. With the other Death Eaters, it was all well and good to talk with them, but it was always about business, never anything else. She knew that what she was doing was something she was happy with, but she also wanted her old friends back at the same time.

Deciding it was time to go find Lucius to see what was going on she stood up from the table and started to leave, stopping when she saw two people near the door kissing. Ignoring them at first she opened up the tea shop door, the little bell above it ringing as she did, and heard Ron's voice from behind her.

"Serena?" Stopping she turned and saw that it had been Ron and Hermione, and her stomach turned.

"What are you doing here? We could turn you in you know," he said.

"Please, I…" she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, how could this have happened?

"I don't understand, how could you do this to us?" Hermione said.

"All right! So I've made so decisions you're not proud of, but I am. And that's all that matters," she said.

"We know about it, so why don't you just come back, we won't say anything," Hermione said.

"I don't want to, especially not now. I thought you liked Harry, this isn't suppose to be like this," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked.

For a moment, it seemed like the air in the shop and been sucked out, and all she could hear was the beating of her own heart. His arms were still around her, and she wanted so badly to hurt them, more than she had ever wanted to hurt anyone before. She had liked Ron so much, and now there was nothing left for her in her own time. Taking a deep breath she turned and ran out of Madame Puddifoots.


	23. The Moment of Truth

Serena ran through the streets of Hogsmede, tears mixed with raindrops as she recalled the sight of Ron and Hermione kissing. Did she really like him that much? That she would shed tears for him? She wasn't even sure it was worth it anymore, putting herself through this. She knew that Hermione was right for him, and it hurt to know that she meant nothing to Ron. She was just a Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort, a traitor, how could he even begin to realize how much she felt for him?

As she ran she found herself near the shrieking shack, where Lucius sat on a bench, looking dazed.

"Lucius!" she yelled, as she ran towards him.

"Serena, there you are," he said, stumbling out of his seat.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Now why would you say a thing like that?" he asked, putting an aged bottle to his lips.

"I was just going to you I'm going on with the plan, I've got things I'd like taken care of," she said, now trembling from the cold. Lucius dropped the bottle and inches closer to her.

"Don't go off and do anything stupid," he said.

"I think I get it, I'll meet you back at the house later," she said.

"Wait a bloody minute," he said grabbing her arm forcefully.

"Lucius, let me go!" she shouted.

"No, I want to tell you something," he said, smiling. She had never seen him like this; he had always been so mean, especially in her time. His breath smelt of a mix of fire whiskey and rum. His eyes were staring deep into hers, and she wanted so badly to get away from him.

"Let me go, now," she said.

"Aren't we a little uptight," he said leaning in towards her.

"What are you…" but before she could finish her sentence she felt his lips on hers.

Was it just the liquor? Or was he just such manipulating her? It didn't make much sense, but for a moment she couldn't push him away. She had been kissed before, but it was when she was younger, and never like this. It was like being pulled into nothingness.

Finally she broke her brief numbness and pushed him away. It was probably not a very wise choice, because as soon as she did he came towards her with an angry look in his eyes. Suddenly she felt the back of his hand collide with her face, and she fell to the ground, her lip bleeding freely on her pink robes. She looked up to see him standing over her with a frightening look on his face. He started towards her again, but this time a blinding red light hit him square in the chest, and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. She stood up and turned to see Severus, replacing his wand in his robes. She had no words; she just ran towards him and threw her arms around him. She cried into his shoulder, holding onto him so tight she thought he might suffocate. Finally she choked out,

"Thank you," and he pulled away from her.

"All right, stop blubbering, it's over," he said.

"Right," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Damn that Lucius, he's such an idiot when he's drunk, here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief.

"But it'll get all bloody," she said. He just shoved it into her hands and she obediently placed it to her lip.

"You're very strange, you know that?" he said as he started off towards the opposite direction of where Lucius lay on the ground.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Let's get inside, I'm getting drenched out here," he said ignoring her question and pointing towards the Hogs Head. She nodded and followed him towards the pub.

She knew the students didn't have much time before they return to Hogwarts, perhaps an hour or two. She didn't want to return with Lucius, and she certainly couldn't go back to Hogwarts. She would have to find somewhere else to stay for the time being, which was going to be difficult considering she didn't have any money. Serena would have to just take things one at a time, and hope for the best.

As they entered the pub she watched as Severus wandered over towards the back and sat in a booth in the corner. He sure liked his privacy, she wondered if he would prefer it if she left him alone. Avoiding a puddle of spilt butter beer on the floor she made her way through the crowd and sat down in front of Severus.

"Still here, are you?" he asked, going through his robes.

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

"I suppose not, since you really have no where else to go," he said. She managed a small smile and watched as he pulled out a few sickles.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Would you mind getting them? I did save you after all," he said. She glared at him for a brief moment and gathered up the money and headed to the bar.

"What would you like?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Something strong," she said. He stared at her suspiciously and reached underneath the counter and poured a mixture of things into a glass.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"A fire whiskey, I guess," she said. She knew Severus liked to get these sorts of drinks, she just hoped this was what he usually had. He slid the glasses towards her and she handed him the sickles.

Returning to the booth she handed him his drink and slid in her seat.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"I dunno, I just asked for something strong, I could use it right now," she said.

"I meant for me," he said.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure since you didn't tell me, but I got you a fire whiskey," she said.

"Good enough," he said, taking a drink.

"I actually made you go because the man that usually slips me drinks isn't working, and you look more convincing, since you aren't in school robes," he said.

"Why didn't you just say that then?" she asked.

"I dunno, it seemed like a good idea at the time," he said.

"Now you're the strange one," she said. He smirked and took another drink, while Serena gazed into her glass.

"What's the problem now," he said looking annoyed.

"Nothing," she said.

"Come off it; are you still worried about Lucius? That's just the way he is, just get over it," he said.

"It's not that," she said. She looked up from her drink and found her eyes' meeting someone else's at the door. It was Lily.

"Oh no," she said.

"What is it?" he said looking at the door.

"Bloody hell, this is just what we need," he sighed.

"Do you think she saw me?" she said.

"Of course she did, idiot," he said.

"It's not my fault," she said.

"You didn't keep covered, now you've blown your cover," he said.

"Should I run?" she asked. Severus placed his hand on his head and sighed.

"There's really no point now,"

Lily was now walking towards them, looking surprised. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, she had defiantly been crying. Had something happened? As she got closer to the table Serena took out her wand and held it under the table, prepared to make a run for it.

"I'm surprised you're here," Lily said. Her red hair was soaked with rain and she rang it out onto the wood floor.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I wanted to get away from James," she said.

"Why?" Severus suddenly asked. She stared at him for a second before continuing.

"We had a fight, a pretty nasty one, but I don't feel like talking about it," she said.

"Aren't you going to turn me in?" Serena asked suddenly.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"I ran out of Hogwarts," she said.

"Oh that? Big deal, so you left. Sure some teachers are suspicious but I don't see what the fuss is about," she said.

"All right, so why don't you have a seat?" Serena said. Severus defiantly didn't like this at all. He scooted as far over as possible to put as much space between himself and Lily as possible.

"Could I have a drink?" Lily asked, pointing towards Serena's glass.

"Sure," she said. Lily took it and swallowed it down.

"Wow, what is this," she said coughing a bit.

"Not sure," Serena said.

"It's what they call a sweet surrender," Severus said.

"Why do they call it that?" Serena asked.

"Because it's sweet tasting, and also in about five minutes the mud blood here won't be able to walk straight," he said.

"What!" Lily shouted.

"Severus, I don't think that was necessary," Serena said.

"Sure it was, it's what she is after all," he said.

"You just never change, do you?" Lily said.

"I guess not," he said, taking another drink.

"Just ignore him, he's in a foul mood," Serena said.

"I'm just going to go, all right?" Lily said standing up.

"Lily…" Serena started, but she knew it was not going to help. She wasn't really sure why Lily was being so friendly towards her to begin with.

"Bye," she said, and wandered towards the back.

"Where is she going?" Serena asked.

"I don't care," Severus said.

"Severus, can't you be civil at all?" she asked.

"Not really," he said, drinking the last bit of fire whiskey in his glass.

"Come on, let's find her," she said.

"No way, I'm not going," he said.

"Get off you're ass and come on!" she said.

"What is you're problem?" he asked standing up.

"She's the only person who actually cares about me, that's why," she said.

"What makes you think she cares about you?" he asked.

"I…I just know, okay?" she said.

"Will it make you stop yelling?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Fine, but make it quick, and don't think I'm apologizing either," he said. She smiled and headed towards the back rooms of the pub to look for Lily.

"Lily! Come on out," Serena called out.

"Where did she go?" she said, getting frustrated.

"Wait, I think I hear something," Severus said, stopping in front of the bathroom. Serena knocked on the door and the crying stopped before Lily told them to go away. Serena turned the knob and the door swung open; Lily was on the floor crying into her robes.

"Just please, leave me alone, I don't need this right now," she sobbed.

"What is with girls?" Severus said.

"Shut up," Serena growled and got some tissue.

"Here," she said, handing it to Lily.

"Thanks," she said, blowing her nose into it.

"It just isn't fair, how could this happen to me," she said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"James, being the way he is. I just don't know what to do about him," Lily said.

"Just leave the twit and be done with it," Severus said.

Lily looked up from the tissue and stared at Severus. There was a strange look in her eyes and she didn't say anything. Serena was surprised that she wasn't yelling at Severus for what he has said, but then it suddenly dawned on her. What if this was the moment when Severus and Lily, even for a little while, liked each other? What if this was the moment when it all started? When Serena was conceived? She knew that this was the year she was born, but it never crossed her mind that she would be there when it all started. Now she was afraid she was interfering with her own conception. She had to get them alone somehow.

"Um, so do you want another drink, Lily?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, thanks Serena," she said.

"I'll be back," she said, leaving the bathroom.

"Wait, don't leave me here with her," Severus whispered.

"You'll be fine, just be nice," she said.

"But…" he started.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"Fine," he said, looking flustered. Maybe it would actually work.

Serena made her way back into the pub and realized she didn't have any money. Of course, she was only using her offer as an excuse to leave them alone. If anything happened to prevent it she didn't know what she would do. She had to make sure no one else went back there. She stood at the doorway to the back and watched the time tick by. It was getting close to time for them to leave, so she felt a bit nervous. It was also awkward to be guarding her parents as well. She never in a million years thought she would be helping them, but of course it was for her own benefit.

As she checked the time again, the door to the Hogs Head swung open and Lucius Malfoy entered, looking very angry. He spotted her fairly quickly and shoved an older wizard out of the way and rushed towards her.

"Lucius, don't even think about it," she said backing away.

"Where is Severus, he's going to pay for what he did to me," he said.

"He's not here," she said.

"Liar, I know he is, why else would you here," he said.

"To get away from you," she said.

"Move out of my way, he's a traitor to us," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Serena jumped when he leaned in and whispered,

"Voldemort said so, he said that one will betray us tonight, and I know it's him. Why else would he stun me?" he said.

"He was protecting me," Serena said.

"Yeah right, now will you get out of my way before I make you?" he said.

"No," she said.

"You leave me no choice," he said, pulling his wand from his robes.

"Lucius, lower your wand," Serena turned to see that Severus had appeared.

"Where's Lily?" Serena asked.

"Still in the bathroom, she was crying about James when I heard you arguing," he said.

"Did anything else happen?" she asked.

"No, why?" he said. Serena searched his mind as hard as she could, and gasped when she realized the truth.

"What is it?" he asked.

Suddenly she felt her body tingling and felt light headed.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with your hands?" Lucius asked. She lifted them up to her face and saw that she could see right through them. She was fading.


	24. The Last Piece

She couldn't believe her eyes, she could see right through her hands, it was unbelievable.

"What's going on here? Serena what's wrong with your hands?" Severus asked.

"I…I don't know," she lied, but she knew what was happening. If they didn't hurry up and conceive her she was going to cease to exist. She couldn't very well tell Severus to go have sex with Lily, then he would know the truth. The past was already messed up as it was, and to tell him now that she was his daughter would make things much worse, but if she didn't do something she wouldn't live to care about it.

"I…I have to go," she said, rushing out of the Hogs Head.

"Serena, wait! What's going on?" Severus called after her, but she ignored him. The only people she could tell were the people she couldn't stand, but she didn't have much of a choice. She needed their help, and she wasn't about to let pride get in the way of living.

The rain had finally slowed and she watched as several students exited the various shops to head back to Hogwarts. As she made her way towards Madame Puddifoots she saw Harry standing outside talking to James.

"Harry!" Serena called. Unfortunately he couldn't hear her, or he was just ignoring her. Realizing that there wouldn't be enough time to convince him to help her, she decided she had no other choice but to ask Voldemort for help. Even if he was more than likely angry with her for running off, she had to take that risk. After slipping behind a tree she apparated back to Lucius's house.

As she reached the trap door to where Voldemort was staying, she stopped to catch her breath. She had managed to avoid the other Death Eaters on her way through the house, and she wondered if Lucius had made it back himself yet. He was probably too afraid that the Dark Lord would punish him for not going through with their plan to raid Hogsmede.

Voldemort was standing near the fireplace when she came in, his hood pulled down to reveal his dark hair. Serena knelled down and bowed, just like every other time she meet with him.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," he said, walking towards her.

"Yes, my lord. I did go into Hogsmede without permission, but I wanted to help," she said.

"Well, since nothing happened I can see you didn't do anything worth while," he said.

"I'm deeply sorry my lord," she said.

"Yes… we shall see about that," he said.

"I will do anything, master," she said.

"I no longer require your assistance, you've done nothing but disappoint me," he said.

"Please, I will do anything," she said.

"Stand up," he muttered, and she did so.

"Tell me, how could you possibly be any assistance to me?" he gazed into her eyes, as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well, I know of a prophecy, one that you will learn of in a little over a year from now. This prophecy will cause your downfall…"

She couldn't believe she was spilling out all this information. She told him everything she knew about the prophecy, and only to save her own skin. She knew that if she didn't tell him that he would kill her.

After she was finished he sighed and sat down in his chair.

"I don't do this sort of thing, and it pains me that this child will defeat me, but now that I know who his parents are I can stop it," he said.

"My lord, there's something else," she said.

"What is it?" he asked, looking curious. Serena held up her now transparent hands and arms and gasped when she noticed that her feet were also fading.

"This is a problem, of course, I can't help you," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Do not question me!" he shouted. She sighed and dropped to her knees. Not only was she fading from the world, she was killing Harry in the process.

"But…since you helped me, I shall reward your loyalty," he said, and held out his hand.

Before her eyes she saw the Talisman of Chronos appeared, and she watched as he motioned for her to take it.

"I know this is what you came for, but I must warn you. If you even think about using this to save this Harry Potter, you will suffer the utmost consequences," he said.

"I understand, and thank you master," she bowed again and took the talisman in her hands.

The sky was filled with stars when she got outside of the mansion, the talisman tucked safely inside her robes. What she was going to do now that she had gotten what she game for was beyond her, but she knew that she had to figure out how to get her body back to normal. The only thing that bothered her was why Voldemort was being so trusting. She could break her word and save Harry if she wanted to, but he would find a way to destroy her for that.

Taking the talisman out of her robes she looked it over; it was made of brilliant crystal and felt warm to touch. There were symbols etched in the base, and as she turned it over she noticed that there was still a piece missing from it. Of course, that was why he let her have it. It was still broken. Now she was back to where she started. Things were starting to become hopeless.

Tucking the bell back into her robes she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Severus.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw your hands, and it looks like its gotten worse, what is going on?" he asked.

"It's a long story, I just…well honestly I don't know what to do," she said.

"Maybe I can help," he said.

"I doubt it, besides why do you want to help me?" she asked.

"Well, you're one of the few, well, the only person here that I can actually have a conversation with and not get hexed or yelled at. Is it so wrong that I want to help?" he asked.

"No, it's just so unlike you," she said.

"Well, I think it's time I started doing something right for a change," he said. There was silence, and Serena sighed.

"Fine, but you can't ask too many questions," she said.

"Fine by me," he said.

"I'm not from this time, I mean, I'm from the future, and I know it sounds far fetched but you have to believe me. You see, my parents in this time haven't exactly 'gotten together' and now I might never exist. The only way I can fix it is if I use this," she said pulling out the talisman.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It will take me back to my time, but the problem is…it's still broken," she said.

"Wow, that is a problem, but why can't you just tell your parents so they can make sure you do exist," he asked.

"I can't, it's too complicated," she said.

"This whole thing is complicated, why not just do it?" he said.

"Trust me, I can't," she said.

"If you say so, but you still don't know where the other piece to that is," he said.

"I know, and now I'm afraid of what will happen, how it will feel to not exist," she said.

"You'll find a way, I'm sure of it. Did you talk to the dark lord about it?" he asked.

"Yes, but all he did was give me this, which doesn't even work," she said.

"I'm sure you'll find it, did you check where you had it last? I mean, where it broke?" he asked.

Suddenly Serena remembered something Dumbledore had said before.

_"This was found out near the forest yesterday evening. Does it look familiar?". _

"Oh no," Serena muttered.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"I know where the last piece is," she said.

"Well, where is it?" he asked.

"It's in Dumbledore's office,"


	25. Dumbledore's Office

"Wow, good luck with that," Severus said turning to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me?" she asked.

"No way am I going to try and break into Dumbledore's office," he said.

"At least come to keep an eye out for me," she said.

"No way, I'm going back to Hogwarts and going to bed," he said.

"You think he'll just let me in? I mean, he is a trusting old fool isn't he?" she said. Severus glared at her for a moment like she had said something wrong.

"He'd see right through you," he said.

"Fine, I'll get someone else to help me then," she said.

"Like who?" he said.

"I…I'm not sure yet," she said. Severus sighed.

"Your hopeless, come on," he said, heading into the trees outside of Lucius house.

"So you'll help me?" she asked following him.

"I'll help you get to the second floor, but after that you're on your own," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hurry up," he said, stopping next to a tree.

"Another porkey?" she asked.

"I haven't learned to apparate yet like some people," he said kneeling down and placing a hand on a stump. Serena did the same and soon felt herself being jerked around and landed hard on the Forbidden Forest ground.

"Let's go," he said standing up.

Getting inside wasn't going to be the hard part, it was avoiding all the teachers and prefects wandering the halls. As they slipped inside the front door, they hurried over towards the nearest window and Serena slipped behind the curtains as a Ravenclaw prefect passed by.

"This would have been so much easier if you could just do a disillusionment charm," Severus muttered. Serena felt a little foolish now, why didn't she think of that before?

"Um, Severus, I can," she said.

"What?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it before," she said.

"This information could have come in handy you know," he said.

"I know," she said.

"Then hurry up!" he said.

"Right," she withdrew her wand and muttered the incantation, tapping the tip of her wand on her head.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she stepped out from behind the curtain.

Serena hurried to the stairs and began making her way up to the second floor, making sure to avoid running into anyone. When she got to the second floor it was empty and she wandered over towards the statue of the gargoyle.

"So what are you going to do now?" Severus said from behind her.

"Did you follow me?" she asked.

"Of course, you said you wanted me to keep a look out," he said. Serena sighed, now not so sure of what she should do.

"I could just wait until someone comes to say the password," she said.

"That would take forever," he said.

"Have you got any other idea?" she asked.

"Not really," he said. Serena tapped her wand to her head once again and reappeared, noticing she was now almost completely see through.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"I don't have much time left, and I'd much rather live than be too proud to ask Dumbledore for help," she said.

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, but you need to get out of here before someone sees you talking to me," she said.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, he isn't too fond of betrayers," he said as he disappeared down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room.

Now Serena stood in front of the gargoyle alone, wondering how exactly she was going to find Dumbledore. If he was already in his office then it would be pointless to try and get in unless another teacher happened to come along. After standing there pondering over what to do for about a minute she started saying random candies to try and get the gargoyle to move.

"Treacle Tarts! Fizzing Whizbies! Chocolate Frogs!" she named every type of sweet she could think of when she heard movement behind her.

"Serena, what are you doing?" it was Ron, Harry and Hermione. Their timing couldn't have been worse.

"I need to see him, I'm…" She could feel her whole body tingling.

"What is going on? I can see right through you! Are you a…a…ghost?" Ron asked.

"No, idiot, I'm fading from this world! And Dumbledore has the last piece in his office and I need it to get back to the present!" she shouted.

"You need to get back? What about us?" Harry asked.

"Wait a moment, you have the Talisman?" Hermione asked.

"How do you know about it?" Serena asked.

"I read about it, when Dumbledore showed us that piece I did a bit of research on time travel and found it, how did you get it?" she asked.

"Someone gave it to me," she said.

"Someone like Voldemort?" a soothing voice said from behind her.

"Professor, she's trying to get back without us," Hermione said.

"You little snitch," Serena said.

"I know very well what she was trying to do," Dumbledore said, eyeing her. Serena backed off, a little afraid of what he might do, knowing who she was.

"Won't you join me for some tea?" he said, turning towards the gargoyle.

"Cockroach Cluster," he said, and the gargoyle jumped aside. Serena hadn't even thought of that one, and if she had it would have saved her all this trouble she was about to get into.

As they stepped into Dumbledore's office he held out his hand. "I am going to have to ask for your wand, Miss Snape," he said.

"How did you…" but she stopped, knowing it wasn't all that important. Taking out her wand she gave it to him and he placed it inside his own robes.

"Why are you taking her wand?" Ron asked, but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Please, won't you all have a seat?" he said, taking out his own wand and drawing up some chairs. They did as they were told and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I know it must have taken a great deal of courage to come see me, Serena, but I also know that you're life is at stake," he said.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Please let me finish, The four of you need to return to your own time. I must warn you that when you do, nothing will be the same, as you have stayed here far too long," he said.

"Will time have passed when we go back?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately yes," he said.

"Now, Serena will you please give me the Talisman?" Dumbledore asked. What was he planning to do? Would it really matter if she took Harry and the others with her? Would Voldemort really come after her in the future? Now she wasn't all too sure of her intentions. Did she hate them as much as she thought she did?

Reaching into her robes she pulled out the talisman and handed it to Dumbledore. Sliding his hand into a draw in his desk he pulled out the last piece to the talisman and placed it to the base of the bell. Suddenly the room was filled with a brilliant light and Serena turned her head away from it. When the light faded, she turned back towards Dumbledore.

"I know that things between you are not well, but if you work together you will get through this," he said, passing the bell to Harry. He took it and held it in his hands, looking it over.

"So, how do we use it?" he asked.

"I know how to," Serena said.

"Like we're going to trust you," Ron said.

"Remember what I said, Ron, now get going," Dumbledore said.

"Finally we can go home," Hermione said as they exited his office.

"So Serena, how does it work, since you seem to know everything," Ron said.

"Everyone has to hold it and concentrate on their destination," she said reaching towards the bell.

"Woah, you said you didn't want to go back," Ron said.

"Ron, she'll die if she doesn't," Harry said.

"What's the point? Dumbledore said that time doesn't change, so she's going to die anyway," Ron said. Serena sighed.

"You're right," she said, looking down at the floor, her feet now almost invisible.

"You can't give up now," Harry said.

"I betrayed you, I ran off, why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Because you're my sister," Harry said. Serena looked up into his eyes, her eyes, and sighed.

"But there's nothing we can do," she said.

"You could tell your parents that if they don't…well…you know, you can die," Hermione said.

"I couldn't tell Severus that, he probably wouldn't believe me anyway," Serena said.

Suddenly there was a loud band as Serena turned to see Severus standing over a broken vase, looking completely shocked.

"I'm…what?" he said.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you," Serena said.

"How could you not tell me? You're too proud to tell me? Serena you're dying for Merlin's sake!" Severus said.

"I know…you don't have to keep telling me that," she said. Suddenly she felt light headed and held onto the wall.

"Serena?" Harry grabbed hold of her arm.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Tell me Serena, who's your mother?" Severus asked.

"I can't…" she said.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

"All right…but you're not going to like it," she said.

"I don't care," he said.

"It's Lily," she said, regaining her composure, but before she could see the look on his face Severus was gone.


	26. A Father's Betrayal

"Where did he go?" Serena asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry said.

"Right, so what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We go home," Hermione said. "What if something goes wrong, it's happened before," Ron said.

"I think we'll be all right," Hermione said.

"Well, let's go then," Harry said holding out the bell. Ron and Hermione placed their hands on it as well, and as Serena went to join them she felt a surging pain in her arm.

"Traitor!" a voiced hissed in her mind, and she knew it was Voldemort. He knew what she was doing; she was taking Harry away, breaking her promise.

"Serena, are you all right?" Harry asked. Serena held her arm instinctively and felt to her knees. Harry was about to help her up but Ron ran forward and pulled back the sleeve of her arm, revealing the dark mark.

"I knew it, she's one of them!" Ron cried.

"Now Ron, calm down, she's helping us," Hermione said.

"What if this is all a trap so she can take Harry away?" Ron said.

"It's not!" Serena shouted.

"It is a bit strange, you appear out of no where to help us when you didn't have to," Harry said.

"But you've got to believe me, yes it is true that I am a Death Eater, but I made a terrible mistake!" she said.

"You're just like Snape; we can't trust him either, so why should we trust you?" Harry said. The pain subsided and Serena stood to her feet.

"You should just go then, if you don't trust me than what's the point in going back. My father hates me, my friends don't trust me, so just go," she said. Harry looked at her for a moment then returned to the bell.

"Harry we can't just leave her…" Hermione started. Serena looked up at Harry, and he reached out a hand.

"You're right, get up Serena, we're going home," he said. Serena took his hand and stood up.

"Thanks," she said, putting her hand on the bell as well.

"Everyone, concentrate on our destination," she said closing her eyes. She thought of all the people she knew in her time, the places, the things that went on, and suddenly she felt her whole body become light as a feather. It was much different than the last time they had used it, instead of darkness a warm light surrounded them.

Before she knew it, she could hear the wind rushing through the trees and the sounds of cricket's chirping. Serena opened her eyes to see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking around.

"I don't get it? If time had gone on, why is everything the same? The weather hasn't changed at all," Hermione said.

"Maybe Dumbledore was wrong," Serena said.

"But, he's never wrong, is he?" Ron said.

"Serena, you're back to normal," Harry said. He was right, she was completely solid, and when she rolled up the sleeve of her robes, the dark mark was gone.

"So it was like it never happened," she muttered.

"Looks like it," Ron said.

"I guess we should head back up to the castle," Harry said.

It seemed like everything that had happened was all a dream, joining the death eaters, getting to know her father, and finding the Talisman of Chronos. As they walked back up to Hogwarts she wondered if things would go back to the way they were. Would she still fight for Ron's attention? Would she still feel left out of everything? Why did she even bother going back, if she would have known that nothing had changed then she wouldn't have come back at all.

"Wait, I just thought of something," Harry said, stopping a few feet ahead.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Wormtail and Avery, they're still back in the past, right?" he said.

"They should be," Serena said.

"Then that's two Death Eater's we don't have to worry about," Harry laughed. Hermione forced a smile and Ron glared at Serena.

"Are we still on about that?" She asked.

"You did run off on us," he said.

"But now I'm back, and besides, it's like I was never one of them," she said.

"I guess you're right, but how do we know you won't do it again?" Harry said.

"Because she'll die before she gets the chance to," a voice said from behind them.

Serena turned to see the Wormtail and Avery from their own time, standing behind them and drawing their wands.

"How did you get here?" Serena asked.

"You really thought we'd stay behind? The Talisman will bring everyone back who went through time, didn't you know that? No matter where we are, or what were doing," Avery said.

"Even if the Dark Mark is gone from your arm, you're still a traitor to us," Wormtail hissed.

"The Dark Lord should have known it would take Harry with me," she said.

"Of course he knew, that's why he asked us to do him a little favor," Avery said.

"And what favor is that," Harry asked.

"He wants us to bring you back to him, in this time of course," Avery said, inching towards them.

"No way am I going willingly," Harry said drawing his wand. Harry, Ron and Serena followed suit.

"It's four against two," Serena said.

"Yes, but we've got the upper hand," Wormtail said, pointing his wand straight at Harry. A string of ropes flew from the tip of wand and twisted themselves around him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. Ron was about to cut the ropes when Avery blocked the attack.

"You're not leaving with him! Petrificus Totalus!" but Hermione's spell missed as Avery ducked at the last second.

"Crucio!" he shouted, and soon Hermione was on her knees and screaming.

"Stop it!" Ron cried, casting the stunning spell on him to stop him. Serena took the opportunity to strike Wormtail.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried, and Wormtails wand flew from his hand. Harry was immediately released and Wormtail dropped to the ground reaching for his wand. Serena was about to summon his wand to her when she felt something slice through her robes.

For a moment she was surprised, then looked down at her wand arm to see blood running down to her fingers.

"Serena? Are you all right?" Harry asked, and suddenly his wand flew from his hand as well as Hermione and Ron's. Serena turned to see where they had gone and found herself looking at her father.

"What's going on, you know you shouldn't be out of bed this late," he said.

"We're being attacked!" Serena cried and turned to see Wormtail and gotten hold of his wand.

"I can see that," he said.

"What? You aren't going to do anything? Why are you just standing there!" she shouted. He ignored her and walked over towards Wormtail.

"Ennervate," he muttered, and Avery sat up, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Severus," he said, standing to his feet and picking up his wand.

"You're helping him! What do you think you're playing at?" Serena shouted.

"Can I shut her up?" Wormtail said, inching towards her.

"No," her father said.

"Come here," he said, and Serena obeyed, of course she wasn't all too sure why. She didn't know if he was on Voldemort's side or theirs, of course no one was ever sure of that, but now she had a bad feeling she was going to find out. Stepping up to her father she stared into his eyes, unable to tell what he was thinking at all.

"Bring Potter with you," Severus said to Avery, and then suddenly grabbed hold of her. Before she could even attempt to get away she felt like she was being pressed against something. She had never done a side-along apparition before, and it was probably the most uncomfortable feeling in the world.

As she opened her eyes she noticed they were standing in the middle of a field. Realizing they had stopped she jumped back and pointed her wand at her father.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you to see the Dark Lord of course," he said.

"Why? I thought you were on our side?" she said.

"Your side is my side, at least it was, I know all about your little adventure in the past, and I must say, Serena, it was very interesting," he said.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Don't be so naïve, you know as well as I do that Legilimency is a very handy gift to have," he said.

"So all this time you were with the Dark Lord?" she asked.

"I don't think you need to ask me that, Serena," he said.

"I trusted you! You're my father!" she shouted. How could her own father turn her into Voldemort? He would know that she had betrayed him and would possible kill her for doing so, and he didn't care.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" he shouted, grabbing hold of her robes, ready to strike her. She had never seen him so angry; his eyes seemed empty and full of hate at the same time. Did he truly care nothing for her?

Suddenly there was a pop and Severus let go of her. Avery and Wormtail had returned with Harry.

"The other two gave us problems, but they've been taken care of," Avery said.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry, Serena, they were just stunned," Harry said.

"Shut up, you!" Avery said, shoving Harry to the ground.

"Just stunned? Loosing your nerve, Avery?" Severus said. Avery growled as Wormtail reached into his robes, taking out a slip of paper.

"Hurry up," Avery said. Suddenly out of nowhere a small shack appeared. Apparently even now Voldemort found that using the fidelius charm worked best when trying to hide. Avery pulled Harry to his feet and pushing him towards the door with his wand at the ready. Serena was forced to follow behind him, as Harry opened the door a great snake slithered past them, causing Harry and Serena to jump back.

"Better be glad she's not hungry," Wormtail whispered.

As they entered the shack Serena noticed a large chair in the center of the room; it was just like the one Voldemort used in the past. Instead of a full head of black hair, Voldemort had none, and his eyes were as red as blood.

"Harry Potter, so good to see you again," Voldemort said. Harry said nothing; instead he reached for his wand. Wormtail went to disarm him but Voldemort told him to stop.

"And Serena, Severus has told me that you used the Talisman and are a Death Eater now," he said.

"Not anymore," she said.

"Even if time makes it seem like it never happened, it did. Even if the dark mark has disappeared, you will always be one of us," he said.

"I will never join you again," she said.

"Then I'm sorry to say your fate is the same as Harry's here," he said.

"Let's get this over with," Harry said, raising his wand. Before he could get a curse in, Voldemort had him on his knees.

"You have no chance, Potter, there's no use in fighting!" he said. Serena took her chance and shouted,  
"Diffindo!" but she missed, ripping Voldemort's cloak.

"Get her!" Voldemort shouted, and her father knocked the wand from her hand and grabbed hold of her again.

"Let me go!" she shouted, but he just laughed.

"Stop struggling, you're not getting away," he said.

"Get rid of her," Avery said. Severus pulled open the door and dragged her outside, kicking and screaming.

"You wouldn't kill me! Your own flesh and blood!" she said.

"I would, there's no need for you now since you aren't going to join us," he said.

"Please, just let me go! I won't get in the way," she said.

"I have orders," he said, drawing his wand.

"NO, PLEASE!" she shouted, but he pointed it at her anyway. She tried to run, but Avery had placed a spell on her, making her immobile. He was really going to kill her; she could see it in his eyes.

"Avada…" This was it, she was going to die. Never having a real kiss, never graduating, never getting married or having children. How could this already be the end?

"Stupefy!" Suddenly a red bolt of light shot from the house, hitting Severus in the back. He collapsed in a heap on the ground, and Avery turned to see Harry running from the shack.

"Stop!" Avery shouted, shooting various spells at him, but Harry avoided them.

"Don't kill him!" Voldemort emerged from the shack, and stunned Avery himself. Serena was released, and Harry ran towards her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She simply nodded, turning towards Voldemort.

"I've had just about enough of this, always running away, but this time there's no where to run! I'll kill you this time, Potter," he said.

"Just try it," Harry said raising his wand.

It was the strangest thing Serena had ever seen, they had both done the killing curse, and there seemed to be a line of green light connecting them.

"Ring any bells, Potter? Last time you failed!" he said. It was like watching a fierce battle without any movement; they were both concentrating so hard that it looked like their minds would explode.

"Harry, you can do this! Just remember all the horrible things he's done to you, to your friends, to your family!" she said. They were equally matched, it would take forever for it to end and she knew she had to do something to help Harry.

Trying not to be overheard, Serena whispered,  
"Accio wand," and her wand flew from the shack into her hands. Serena then concentrated all her hate on Voldemort, lifted her wand and shouted,  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!". Green light exploded from the end of her wand, and hurled towards Voldemort. Before he could do anything to stop it, it hit him.

Serena was blinded by green light, and fell backwards as she tried to shield her eyes. She heard distant screams of thousands of people, witches and wizards names she didn't know and the screams still echoed in her head as she felt herself falling into darkness.


	27. Leaving Hogwarts Behind

Serena slowly came too, feeling a light breeze on her face. How long she had been out she didn't know. She sat up and looked around, noticing that her father and Avery had vanished. Voldemort was gone as well, but she had no idea if he was alive or dead. As she stood to her feet, she noticed that Harry was lying unmoving on the ground.

"Harry!" she shouted as she ran towards him.

"Harry! Please wake up!" Serena cried, shaking his limp body, but he wasn't moving.

"Don't do this to me! You can't leave me here all alone," she cried. She heard movement behind her and saw that someone was still inside the shack. Now angry and frustrated she ran towards it and burst through the door.

"I know you're in here! Show yourself!" she shouted.

"Calm down, will you?" Wormtail said, stepping out from behind Voldemort's chair. Serena raised her wand.

"You'll pay for what you did, if you hadn't have brought Harry back he wouldn't be…he wouldn't…" but she couldn't finish her sentence, she hoped that what she believed wasn't true, that Harry would stand up and walk away unharmed.

"He's dead?" Wormtail said.

Serena dropped her wand and dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry was one of the last people she actually cared about; he always cared about her, even when she was a death eater. Her father had tried to kill her, Ron and Hermione were now together and she could do nothing to stop it. He would have been there for her for this, and now he was gone.

"I…I don't believe it," Wormtail said, looking out the window at the two bodies lying on the ground.

"I'm…free," he said.

"What?" Serena asked, looking up at him.

"All this time, I had served him, even given him my hand, and he never really appreciated anything I did, and now…I can be free from it," he said.

"You mean that you never wanted to be death eater?" she asked.

"I did at first, of course, but after my best friend was killed by him, I just couldn't find a reason to keep on living like this, except that I'd be killed if I deserted him," he said.

"But you were the one that betrayed James and Lily," she said.

"Yes, I know that, but then I was so hungry for power and acceptance that I would do anything for it," he said. There was a pause, and Wormtail looked towards the fireplace.

"If you floo to Hogwarts it will be faster than disapparating back to the forest," he said.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Because Harry helped me," he said.

Serena sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes, and stood to her feet. Harry was still lying on the ground and she couldn't help but tear up again as she headed towards his body. What were they all going to think when they knew that he was dead? He had been their savior, the one to end the war and stop Voldemort for good. Of course, he had succeeded in doing so, but also ended his own life as well.

Taking out her wand she muttered "mobilicorpus" and Harry's body floated upwards. As she walked back into the shack, she watched as Wormtail took out a bag of floo powder.

"The floo network doesn't know about this place, so we never use it, but I'm sure it's set up correctly," he said. Serena lowered Harry's body to the ground and picked him, tears running from her eyes as she did, and pulled him in front of the fireplace.

"Here, and good luck to you," Wormtail said.

"Thanks, and good luck to you as well," she said, taking a handful of powder and shouting "Hogwarts!", then tossing it into the flames. The fire turned green as she did, and she pulled Harry up and ran into the flames.

It was a rather painful trip, considering there were two of them. She didn't think it was possible to floo two people at once, but she knew now why no one did it. She could feel her skin catching on various spots and she even hit her head a few times as they went.

Suddenly Serena felt herself shooting out of a fireplace and she coughed as soot flew into her face. Harry was still beside her, and for a moment she just lay sprawled on the floor. She was too afraid of what would happen when everyone found out what had happened to the famous Harry Potter. As she lay there she heard voices coming from outside the door.  
Sitting up, she looked around and found they had landed in McGonagall's office. The doors opened, and Serena watched as Professor McGonagall and Hagrid entered her office.

"Oh my! Hagrid, carry him up to the hospital wing immediately," she said. Hagrid rushed forward and picked him up with ease, running from her office as he shook him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Explain yourself, immediately! I want some answers," she said, looking shaken up.

Serena then began to pour out everything that had happened since she left Hogwarts, telling her about becoming a Death Eater, how when they tried to return they were ambushed, how her father had tried to kill her, and finally the death of Voldemort. McGonagall had taken a seat during her speech and was now looking utterly bewildered.

"I…I don't know what to say," she muttered.

"Please, you have to know that I will take any punishment for becoming a death eater, but of course there is no proof because it was like it never happened," she said.

"That won't be necessary, but I will have to ask that you give back the Talisman," she said.

"It's in Harry's pocket," she said.

"Well come on, we'll go check on what's going on with Harry," she said, standing up from her chair and exiting her office. Serena followed, and as the entered the corridor she noticed how many teachers and prefects were wandering the halls.

"What happened while we were gone?" she asked.

"Death Eaters came into Hogwarts, I believe it was a distraction to get Harry now that you've told me what happened," she said.

"Where are they now? Did they escape?" she asked.

"I believe they did, but we managed to stun one of them and he's currently in Dumbledore's office being questioned," she said.

As they neared the Hospital Wing Serena felt more and more anxious. She knew that once they got there it would be horrible to see the look on everyone's face, but when they opened the doors she saw that Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! You're alive!" Serena cried, running towards him.

"Of course I am," he said as she got to his bed.

"I was so scared," she said, crying.

"Serena, calm down, I'm okay," he said.

"He just went into shock, he's just finished telling us what happened," Hermione said.

"Now, Harry will you please give me the Talisman?" McGonagall said.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about it," he said, reaching into his robes and pulling out the bell.

"I will see that the Ministry returns it back to the museum in Greece, they will be glad to know it's safe," she said as she turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Are you feeling okay?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine, I just want to know what happened, is Voldemort...dead?" he asked. Ron jumped at this and Hermione gave him a pathetic look.

"I think so, he was just lying on the ground, when we left," she said.

"We'll have to be sure," a voice said from behind them. Serena turned to see Remus, who looked a little rough.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Long story," he said.

"We have to go and check, he could have just been faking it," Harry said sitting up.

"Harry, you shouldn't get up, you need your rest," Hermione said.

"She's right, you need to stay put," Remus said.

"Serena will you come with me to talk the aurors? They're in Dumbledore's office right now," he said.

"Sure," Serena said as she followed him out of the hospital wing.

As they entered Dumbledore's office, Serena noticed someone was chained to a chair in the middle of the room. Tonks was standing by the window, and smiled when they entered. The Death Eater in the middle of the room began to squirm and as they neared it she saw that it was Augustus Rookwood. Her heart seemed to jump into her throat, but she relaxed when she remembered that this Rookwood didn't know that she was a Death Eater before.

"Serena, won't you have a seat?" she looked up to see Dumbledore, looking very exhausted. With a flick of his wand a chair appeared on the opposite side of the room and Serena walked over and sat down.

"Tell us everything that happened," one of the aurors said, and Serena began to retell her story. As she did she noticed Dumbledore was didn't look confused or surprised at all, he just stared straight faced at her as she spoke. When she finished, she noticed that Rookwood started to speak, but nothing came out.

"We've put a silencing charm on him when he wouldn't stop yelling," Tonks said.

"That is quite a story, and you have no idea where Severus took you?" one of the aurors said.

"No, it was just a large field with a shack, it couldn't have been out of England because the weather didn't seem to change much," she said.

"Right, well we'd better get on this, I'll meet you back at the Ministry, Tonks," the man said as he took the chains off the chair and bound Rookwood with them, taking him with him as he left the office.

"Will you two please leave me alone with Serena for a moment," Dumbledore said. Tonks and Remus nodded and left his office, leaving Serena waiting for her punishment.

"I know you're expecting me to punish you for becoming a Death Eater, but I have no control over what you do, and like some before you, you have chosen to redeem yourself. I am giving you a chance to do that," he said.

"Really? So you're not going to send me to Azkaban or something?" Serena asked.

"No, I don't think it's necessary," he said.

"What about my father? I think he should be punished," she said.

"That matter is to be left up to the Ministry, it is out of my hands now," he said.

Serena left Dumbledore's office a few moments later and found that Harry was waiting outside.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said I could go," he said.

"Oh, well I told them everything that happened, they should be looking to see if he's dead right now," she said.

"Everything? Even being a Death Eater?" he asked.

"Yes," Serena sighed.

"So what are they going to do about it, are you in trouble with the Ministry?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"That's strange," he said.

"Why? Do you want me to get in trouble?" she asked.

"No, it's just I figured they would do something," he said.

"Well, it was like I was never one of them, remember?" she said.

"I guess your right," he mumbled.

"So…where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"In the common room, McGonagall said that we didn't have to start our classes today, it's going to be a pain to do it all over again," he said.

"At least you know what you're doing," she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but it'll be pretty boring," he said.

"Harry! There you are," a voice came from behind them and Serena saw Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs towards them.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, Pomfrey said they released you," Ron said.

"I was just telling Serena how boring it's going to be for the rest of the year, we'd be practically doing it all over again," Harry said.

"Boring? I think it'll be great, I mean, we won't have any trouble!" Hermione said.

"You never have trouble to begin with," Ron said.

"If you would just pay attention then maybe you wouldn't have problems," she said.

"I do pay attention!" Ron argued. Deciding it was time for Serena to leave them alone, she started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Just for a walk, I'll see you later," she said as she left the three of them alone.

It was never going to be the same, she was always going to be the odd one out, and now that her father wasn't around anymore she had no one to really talk to. Harry was probably the only one she could really confide in, but she always felt like she was invading on his life. Now that Voldemort was gone he could actually live his life like he wanted to, and she felt like she would only get in the way of that. Of course, it wasn't going to matter who her friends were at Hogwarts, because while in Dumbledore's office she had asked about transferring back to Beauxbatons. At first Dumbledore seemed surprised at the question, but after much persuading she got him to agree to write a letter to Madame Maxime, the headmaster there. It would take a few days but once she agreed she would be on the train back to France. She didn't think it was an appropriate time to tell Harry that she was leaving, but when the time came she would have to tell him she was going back to France. She wondered what his reaction would be as she looked out the window on the first floor at the starry night sky.

*************************************************

Two days came and went, and on a Friday morning Serena found McGonagall coming into her Charms class to get her.

"Madame Maxime has just sent word that she would love it if you came back to Beauxbatons, A train will be here at approximately six o'clock in Hogsmede to pick you up. I suggest you eat something in town, since dinner isn't served until then," she said.

"Thanks," Serena said as she smiled and went back into the classroom. Harry looked curious as to what was going on, and began asking her about it.

"What did McGonagall want?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you later," she said.

"Less talking over there!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as he continued on with the lesson.

After classes were over, Serena headed up to the dormitory to pack, careful to avoid Harry as she did so. She wasn't ready to tell him until he couldn't talk her out of it. She didn't have much time, only about an hour before the train left, and she hurriedly threw all her belongings into her suitcase and pulled it down the stairs to the common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered around the fire talking amongst themselves when Serena came down.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm leaving," Serena said.

"Leaving? You mean like last time?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm going back to Beauxbatons to finish school," she said.

"What? Why are you doing that?" Harry asked standing up.

"Because, Harry I have my reasons," she said.

"Is it because Ron's being a git?" Hermione said.

"I am not!" Ron said.

"It's not because of anything like that, I just, think it would be best if I left," she said.

"But, you can't leave, I mean, we've gone through so much," Harry said.

"Trust me, you would all like it better if I went, besides, you three need each other, and I just came in out of nowhere," she said.

"Just because we're inseparable doesn't mean that you can't be friends with us," Harry said.

"It's so much more than that, just believe me, I need to get away from here," she said. Harry sighed.

"All right, but I just don't see how you can just walk out of here," he said.

"I'll write, I promise," she said.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry said, hugging her.

"When you become an auror, you can come visit me and tell me all about it," she said.

"I will," he said pulling away from her. Ron and Hermione just sat there and stared at her, Serena could tell that Hermione wanted to say something, but she kept opening her mouth and nothing was coming out. She honestly didn't want to hear anything she had to say anyway.

"Bye," Serena said as she crawled out of the portrait hole.

Remus was in the entrance hall waiting for her when she got downstairs.

"I'm supposed to escort you to Hogsmede," he said as he opened up the big oak door.

"An escort? Are they really that worried I'll run off again?" she asked.

"No, they always do this, but not many students have transferred out of Hogwarts before," he said.

"Did they find him?" she asked suddenly.

"No, they haven't yet, but they're looking. Rookwood didn't really give us much information to go on," he said.

Before she knew it, they had reached Hogsmede; the small town was louder than usual what with the rumor that Voldemort might be dead. It was close to time to leave so she didn't have time to stop and eat anything before the trip.

"You can eat on the train, it's going to be a long trip," Remus said as they approached the station.

"There should be someone there to pick you up when you arrive in Paris, I think it's Fleur Delacour, do you remember her?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. Remus laughed.

"Take care," he said as Serena boarded the train. It was much larger than the Hogwarts express, considering it was one that was made for long distance trips. As she made her way to the back of the train she took an empty compartment and sat down, noticing that there was something sticking out of her suitcase. Opening it up, she saw it was the amulet her father had given her as a child, and feeling more hatred for him, she opened the window and tossed it out.

She had no idea what to expect when she got to France, but she knew that getting away from Hogwarts was the best thing for her. Even if when she got there she didn't make any friends, she knew that she would be much happier away from all the drama and trouble that she had caused in England.

As the train slowly moved away from the station, she sighed, unafraid of what lay ahead of her, and now relieved to leave Hogwarts behind.


End file.
